Broken Innocence
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: (UA) Chichi ocupó el lugar de Goku, siendo ella una saiyajin enviada a la tierra cuando era tan solo un bebé... ella tuvo una vida muy inocente y normal junto a Bulma y los demás y vivió todas las aventuras de Goku. Pero un día los saiyajines llegaran a la tierra para exterminar a los humanos y retener a muchos otros como esclavos... y Chichi descubrirá por las malas sus raíces. M
1. Inocencia

**Broken Innocence: TheCrazyPixieGirl**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_** Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes. ¡Todos ellos les pertenecen al estupendo Akira Toriyama sensei!... también va a haber un personaje OC _PixieGirl_**

_**Este fic esta clasificado M:**_** Por la crudeza, violencia explicita, lenguaje soberbio, lemmon, violación, y crueldad… no me hago responsable del contenido inadecuado para cierta edad, ya que previamente lo he clasificado M (+18). Así que si leen será bajo su propia responsabilidad. Gracias.**

_**Información Adicional:**_** El personaje de Kakarotto esta básicamente inspirado en el manga de "Dragon Ball Multiverse" tiene la personalidad del Kakarotto del Universo 13… para los que no se hayan leído ese manga de Dragon Ball **_**(no oficial)**_** no se preocupen, en el primer capítulo esta bien detallada la personalidad de Kakarotto. **_**(¡Y les animo a leer ese estupendo cómic que se encuentra en la red!)**_

**Capítulo I**_**… Inocencia…**_

* * *

Chichi yacía inconsciente en una de las celadas de la nave recolectora. La sangre se filtraba peligrosamente por cada una de sus heridas, heridas producidas por incontables golpes, palizas, quemaduras, y ráfagas de Ki. Que ella estuviese viva era solo un milagro que agradecía enormemente Bulma. Ella había sido testigo de todas las atrocidades que tuvo que pasar la recientemente descubierta saiyajin solo para mantenerla a salvo… pero solo a ella. Bulma no podía parar de llorar al recordar a todos sus fallecidos amigos. Pero todos murieron por una noble causa… y esa era intentar defender su planeta de los invasores saiyajines. Aunque todos sus intentos fueron inútiles… al principio pensaron que tenía posibilidades contra ellos ya que tenían a Chichi y las esferas del dragón con ellos… ella había salvado varias veces a su planeta de amenazas como Pilaf, El rey de los demonios; Piccolo… y posteriormente a su hijo con el mismo nombre. Pero esto fue algo que les superó a todos… nunca se habrían imaginado la magnitudes de esta nueva amenaza… hasta que fue demasiado tarde para todos.

* * *

**Flashback**

Todos se encontraban en Kame Hause. Bulma los había llamado urgentemente por una supuesta emergencia y nadie se podía hacer ni a la idea de que era ese acontecimiento.

-¿Para que nos llamaste, Bulma?- se quejó Chichi, su hora de la comida estaba siendo interrumpida… y eso no le gustaba en absoluto ¡nadie interrumpía su comida!

-No te preocupes, Chi. Yo misma voy a cocinar algo- le dijo amablemente Lunch dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, al haber criado prácticamente a Chichi, sabía a la perfección todas las necesidades de la adolescente de diecisiete años.

-¡Gracias, Lunch! ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!

-¡Pero solo llevas sin comer tres horas!- Krillin no podía evitar reír ante el voraz apetito de su amiga. Bulma se aclaró la garganta fuertemente para llamar la atención de todos.

-Os he llamado por que tengo que deciros algo muy importante, ¡no para comer juntos!- todo se hicieron hacia atrás, Bulma estaba enfadada… eso solo quería decir que el asunto era muy serio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bulma?- le pregunto Chichi, mientras ignoraba a su estomago rugiendo.

-Hace unos minutos, he registrando varios objetos no identificados en el espacio… se mueven a 20 kilómetros por segundo, y se dirigen hacía la tierra.

-¿Son… meteoritos?- especuló Krillin. Y Bulma solo negó.

-Ojala… nunca había visto algo parecido. Son naves espaciales, aunque nunca había visto un modelo como esos prototipos, no fueron muy difíciles de deducir. Por lo que he investigado yo y mi padre, son dos naves pequeñas y una mucho mas grande. La grande se mueve a una velocidad bastante mas lenta que las pequeñas… por lo tanto, según mis cálculos, tardaría mas de media hora en llegar que las pequeñas.

-¿Cuánto tardarán el llegar las primeras naves?- dijo Chichi, esta vez mas seriamente. La estancia se lleno de tensión por unos momentos. Bulma no le respondió, solo miró su reloj de pulsera, y cerró los ojos fuertemente…

Unos temblores sacudieron la pequeña isla. Y todos salieron a fuera mientras la humilde casa rosada se venía a bajo.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!- Gritó Chichi, que previamente de salir había ido a la cocina para sacar a Lunch antes de morir aplastada.

-Sí- respondieron todos. En ese momento un tsunami producto del terremoto se dirigió hacia ellos. Chichi agarró a Lunch, Tien; al Maestro M. Roshi, que parecía un poco conmocionado al ver su casa en ruinas. Yamcha agarró a Bulma. Y Krillin agarró a Oolong mientras todos tomaban el vuelo para evitar que la gigantesca ola se los llevase.

-Bulma… ¿ya están aquí?- preguntó Krillin. Bulma solo asintió, mientras miraba incrédula a su amiga pelinegra con cola de mono. Chichi, parecía que se divertía con la situación… pero era algo normal en ella. Esto, para la joven inexperta, era la invitación a un juego muy divertido.

-Será mejor que dejemos a Bulma, Lunch, el maestro Roshi, Puar, y a Oolong en un lugar seguro antes de averiguar sobre nuestros visitantes.- propuso Chichi con una imborrable sonrisa en su cara. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la costa mas cercana en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bulma?- le preguntó Yamcha a su novia… esta estaba demasiado callada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto… prométeme que tendrás cuidado Yamcha.

-Tranquila, lo tendré… y tenemos a todos los guerreros Z, Chichi, y las esferas del dragón nada malo puede pasar.- Bulma solo permaneció callada no muy convencida del todo.

Una vez llegaron, rápidamente los dejaron en tierra. Roshi por algún motivo estaba mucho mas serio de lo normal. Y todos los guerreros sabían por que, las fuerzas que podían detectar no muy lejos de ellos eran aterradoramente altas. Pero nadie de momento hizo ningún comentario de ellas, todos lo sabían así que no era preciso hablar de ello.

Chichi miraba con suma devoción a la dirección de donde procedían tal admirables fuerzas de combate. –No puedo esperar para enfrentarme a ellos…

-Yo hubiese preferido que nunca llegasen- la contradijo Krillin con un notable miedo.

-No debe de ser para tanto Krillin, ¡nosotros somos fuertes!

-¡pero ellos los son mas!- Chichi resopló ante la actitud de Yamcha. Y emprendió el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia las admirables fuerzas de combate. El resto de guerreros Z no tardaron en seguirla.

Con el paso de los segundos, Chichi se iba poniendo mas nerviosa, y si Ki incrementaba sin darse cuenta de ello. Y la razón era simple, ella podía notar como un montón de Kis mas débiles desaparecían… ¡gente estaba muriendo!... y mucha… ahora estaba segura de que sus visitantes no venían en son de paz. Su cola empezó a temblar al poder registrar todas las bajas de personas inocentes.

-Esto es horrible.- murmuró ella.

-Tranquila, Chi… los reviviremos con las esferas- intento calmarla Krillin. Chichi solo miró al frente mientras aumentaba la velocidad… ella no quería ninguna muerte, no importaba si después los iban a resucitar.

OoOoO

Las ráfagas de energía producidas por dos hermanos destruían ciudades completas de un soplido. Barriéndolas del mapa.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, hermano.- se quejó el menor mientras juntaba energía en su mano y lo lanzaba a unos bloques de edificios dejando solo un gran cráter en donde antes habían cientos de vidas humanas.

-Lo sé, Kakarotto… pero- en ese momento el rastreador de ambos comenzó a sonar advirtiéndolos de que unas poderosas fuerzas se dirigían directamente hacia ellos. –parece que un pequeño reto se nos aproxima.

-Tsk. Raditz, aunque sean las fuerzas mas grandes que registro en esta apestosa roca llamada tierra. Son unas fuerzas de combate miserables… exactamente cuatro, pero solo una se puede considerar digna de luchar con nosotros.

-Se a lo que te refieres- lo corroboró Raditz tocando su rastreador –de esas cuatro fuerzas… solo una destaca… pero también detecto una quinta a centenares que kilómetros de aquí.

-¡Deja de hablar, estamos perdiendo tiempo de exterminio! ¡Mientras ellos llegan, nosotros continuaremos matando!- gritó Kakarotto notando como su sed de sangre inocente solo aumentaba El bajo al suelo y comenzó a matar personas con sus propias manos solo para sentir como su cuerpo de llenaba de ese líquido rojo que tanto le gustaba. Raditz miró orgulloso a su hermano menor, Kakarotto era un psicópata en toda regla, incluso en estándares saiyajines… nadie disfrutaba mas matando que su hermano. Raditz no se quedo atrás y comenzó a mandar ataques des del cielo.

-pfjajaja, ¡MORIR INSECTOS INSIGNIFICANTES!- gritaba Kakarotto mientras comenzaba a derribar instituciones llenas de gente, los gritos agonizantes y de terror eran mas que música para sus sádicos oídos. De pronto, un grito muy agudo le llamo la atención, fastidiándolo. Kakarotto se giró hacia la fuente de ese grito, molesto. Solo para ver a una hembra terrícola aterrorizada de él. –¡gritas demasiado mujer!

-¡por-por favor, no me hagas nada!- suplico ella, acorralada en una esquina.

-jajaja, ¡NADIE ME DA HORDENES!- en una fracción de segundo estaba delante de ella. Kakarotto agarró con su mano la mandíbula inferior de la chica, y la arranco de su cuerpo de un tirón, arrancándole en el proceso la traquea y manchándose de su sangre. –Ahora ya no gritaras- dijo con humor mientras la chica caía al suelo, muerta.

Un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda, hizo que Kakarotto abandonase su vista del cadáver y se girara para ver quien osaba interrumpirle.

-¡Eres un monstruo!- grito Chichi al ver a su oponente manchado de sangre inocente, ella no pudo evitar sentir su bilis subiendo cuando su sensible olfato captó completamente el olor de la sangre… y de la muerte. Ella estaba horrorizada, la pelinegra ya no veía nada de diversión en la situación.

-Gracias, me gusta que la gente sepa lo que soy- le respondió Kakarotto alagado mientras medía su fuerza. –Solo tienes 2.000 unidades… infinitamente mas que la media de los terrícolas… pero es un poder que puedo superar con un solo dedo- se burló él.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡HAS MATADO A MILES DE PERSONAS! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!- gritó valientemente Chichi mientras se lanzó contra Kakarotto. Él se rió mientras esquivaba muy fácilmente sus golpes.

-Tú serás mi próxima victima- dijo y al momento le agarró del cuello. –eres muy débil… ni siquiera pienso perder mi tiempo contigo- Kakarotto le dio una patada en el estomago mandando a la pelinegra al suelo. –Despídete de tu vida- gritó él mientras la apuntaba con su mano y cargaba una ráfaga de energía que no dudo en lanzársela directamente. Kakarotto salió de allí dándola por muerta cuando vio su cuerpo inmóvil.

No muy lejos, Raditz estaba "jugando" con el resto de guerreros Z. Él saiyajin había asumido que estos eran los mas fuertes, así que pasaría el rato con ellos. Raditz solo esquivaba los golpes de los tres guerreros a la vez. De pronto apareció Kakarotto.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!- gritó él interponiéndose delante de Raditz.

-¡Búscate a tus propios humanos!- gritó el saiyajin molesto, pero Kakarotto solo lo ignoró.

-¡Ustedes son solo unos monstruos que se divierten con el sufrimiento ajeno!- gritó Krillin.

-bla, bla, bla, demasiadas palabras- se quejó Kakarotto mientras agarraba a Krillin de los brazos y los arrancaba de su cuerpo sin contemplaciones, después hizo lo mismo con sus piernas. Todos los guerreros enfurecieron al ver tal atrocidad, y comenzaron a atacar a Kakarotto con todas sus fuerzas. Kakarotto solo se divirtió mientras arrancaba los ojos de Tien Shin Han de sus cuencas y después le rompía el cuello. A Yamcha le dio un puñetazo atravesando su pecho hasta que su puño salio por su espalda, y lo dejo caer al suelo agonizante.

-¿Te diviertes Kakarotto?- le preguntó Raditz sarcástico al ver como su hermano le quito a _sus_ victimas.

-Mucho.- le respondió sencillamente. –la nave recolectora no debe tardar mucho mas en llegar. Y ya hemos destruido la capital.

-Sí… salgamos de aquí y busquemos mas ciudades- propuso Raditz mientras ambos salían volando.

Chichi fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, su ropa estaba destrozada y su cuerpo quemado, pero a ella no le importaba, Chichi solo se esforzaba en buscar desesperadamente el ki de sus aliados. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse del lagrimas a no encontrar ninguno… eso quería decir que… no, ellos no podían estar muertos. Chichi se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a buscarlos entre las ruinas de la Capital del Oeste.

-¡KRILLIN, YAMCHA, TIEN SHIN HAN!- gritaba ella preocupada. Pero nadie le respondía… todos estaban muertos… ¡Esos bastardos consiguieron exterminar una ciudad entera en minutos! ¡Sobre todo el de pelo raro! Chichi gritó llena de angustia al cielo, pidiendo un milagro, o que todo esto solo sea una horrible y vil pesadilla.

Una tos débil le llamo la atención, y Chichi corrió desesperadamente hacia la fuente de ese ruido. La pelinegra grito al ver a su amigo de la infancia, Krillin, en el suelo, sin extremidades, desangrándose por completo.

-¡KILLIN!- gritó ella mientras se arrodillaba a su lado –¡tranquilo, solo necesito una semilla del ermitaño y te pondrás bien!

-N-no, Chi…- dijo Krillin débilmente –las semillas ya no me pueden ayudar…

-p-pero…Krill- Chichi comenzó a lagrimear, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Hace unos minutos todo era perfecto, pero ahora, se encontraba en el infierno.

-Chi… pro-prométeme que ha-rás todo lo posible… para sobrevivir. Y que man-mantendrás a salvo a los que puedas.

-Krill…l-lo prometo, pero por favor, no mueras- rogó ella mientras trataba de contener su llanto… ahora sin sus amigos, Chichi se sentía como una niña pequeña perdida en la inmensidad. -¡No mueras Krillin! ¡Si lo haces te odiare! ¡No te mueras!- Krillin se rió débilmente de las infantiles protestas de su mejor amiga… Chichi no cambió prácticamente en nada desde los diez años. Solo en su aspecto.

-Chi…es…inevitable… ¿pue-do pedirte un favor?

-¡lo que sea!

-m-mátame…

-¡¿q-qué?!- Chichi retrocedió conmocionada ante el impacto de sus palabras.

-n-no qui-ero sufrir mas… t-tú solo… pue-des a-aliviarme- dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin saber que tal vez su petición cree algún tipo de trauma en la inocente chica de pelo negro.

-¡Krillin, yo no quiero matarte! ¡Por favor, no me obligues a…

-po-por favor… Chi…- Chichi lo miró indecisa… pero comprendió que esa era la única manera de calmar el tormento de su amigo de la infancia.

-e-esta… bien, Krill- tartamudeó ella mientras concentraba energía en su mano.

-Gr-gracias- exhaló Krillin, mientras Chichi miraba hacia otro lado no queriendo ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella dirigió toda su energía a la cabeza de su amigo, terminando rápidamente con su vida.

-Lo siento, Krillin- murmuró ella con la voz quebrada –no… no pude hacer nada para protegeros, ¡doy vergüenza!- la pelinegra volvió a gritar intentando liberar todas sus frustraciones y miedos… pero nada resulto. Ella tenía demasiado miedo, no estaba preparada para esto.

En otro lado. Bulma, Lunch, Puar, y Oolong estaban escondidos dentro de una cueva. En sus odios retumbaban todas las expoliciones que estaban ocurriendo no muy lejos de ellos. Roshi se había ido para intentar defender su posición, él distraería a cualquier enemigo que se acercase demasiado a su territorio para que no los encontrasen… pero hacia tiempo de eso… y todos ya se temían lo peor.

-Tengo miedo- sollozó Puar.

-Todo es mi culpa- dijo Bulma en voz baja –debí de haberos avisado antes…

-Eso no habría cambiado nada- Lunch pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga intentando calmar a la mortificada peliazul.

-Pero…

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- todos se giraron hacia la voz de Chichi. Y jadearon al ver su deplorable condición. La pelinegra estaba cubierta de golpes y quemaduras. Pero no hacía caso de ello.

-¡Chichi!- gritaron las dos terrícolas. Lunch se apresuro hacia ella para abrazarla, mientras que Bulma buscaba desesperadamente a Yamcha.

-¡¿Chi, donde esta Yamcha?!- la pelinegra se mantuvo callada.

-Lo siento, Bulma- dijo Chichi cuando se separaba de Lunch. Bulma abrió los ojos grandes mientras se tapaba la boca para evitar los llantos. –no lo vi morir… pero no puedo sentir su Ki por ningún lado- dijo Chichi apenada.

-¡Esto es una locura!- gritó Oolong -¡¿y donde están los otros?!

-…Muertos, también- dijo la pelinegra lo mas neutral posible, pero todo era una batalla perdida contra de sus emociones. Bulma cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por sus sollozos. Chichi estaba tan destrozada por la situación que tenía delante, que no se dio cuenta de un gran aumento de Ki muy cerca de ellos.

Era Raditz, que había conseguido quitarse de encima a Kakarotto por unos momentos y había encontrado a unos humanos supervivientes… pero no por mucho tiempo. –jajaja ¡morir!- gritó él mientras les lanzaba la enorme ráfaga de Ki.

Chichi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del ataque, y se lanzó encima del que tenía mas cerca para protegerle, encima de Bulma. Todos gritaron al notar como la pequeña cueva donde se encontraban se venía a bajo, sepultándolos bajo toneladas de piedras. Chichi no aguanto mas a pesar de su muy dañado cuerpo, y agarro a Bulma mientras intentaba utilizar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para mover las enormes rocas.

En menos de un minuto, llego a la superficie, y comenzó a examinar el estado de su amiga… por suerte solo estaba inconsciente En ese momento, Chichi salió de su conmoción, y se acordó del resto… ningún Ki… ellos también habían muerto.

-…no…- murmuró ella -¡Bulma, reacciona!- gritó sacudiéndola, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente, normalmente era Bulma la que se encargaba de situaciones difíciles -¡Por favor, Bulma, despierta! ¡No me dejes! ¡No quiero estar sola!- rogó sacudiéndola mas fuerte que antes. Bulma fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al principio sorprendiéndose de no estar muerta.

-¿Chi?... ¿Qué… qué pasó?- preguntó confusa y adolorida.

-Nos atacaron…

-¡Parece que os rehusáis a morir!- gritó Raditz al ver a dos supervivientes. Las dos lo miraron, con miedo. Incluso Chichi estaba aterrada de él. Bulma se escondió rápidamente detrás de la pelinegra mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, decir que ella también tenia miedo no sería nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. –creo que voy a mataros con mis propias manos…

-¡Déjanos!- gritó la pelinegra -¡¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotras?!

-Vuestra simple existencia ya me molesta- vociferó Raditz mientras pateaba a Chichi, pero ella no se movió, no se movería mientras tuviese a alguien que defender... se lo había prometido a Krillin… En ese momento, el saiyajin vio algo que lo dejo mas allá que sorprendido. ¡Esa hembra tenía una cola de mono! -¡ERES UNA SAIYAJIN!- gritó él señalándola, incrédulo. Y dejándola a ella también algo confusa y perturbada –Creí que las hembras saiyajines se extinguieron hace años… eso explica que seas tan resistente.- dijo, y comenzó a reírse. Chichi gruñó, ¡¿Cómo podía reírse en una situación como esta?!

-¡Cállate! ¡No se de que me hablas! ¡Solo se que eres un monstruo despreciable!- Raditz paró de reírse y la miró de arriba a abajo. Chichi no pudo evitar sentirse confusa por eso. –Serías una buena concubina para mi descendencia…

-¡N-no se de que me hablas!

-No te hagas la tonta que lo sabes perfectamente, jajaja. Tranquila, eres saiyajin, estas a salvo, no te voy a matar… en cambio a tu amiguita.

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Chichi pudo notar como Bulma se aferraba a su gi naranja y comenzaba a temblar. Raditz se mostraba pensativo.

-…Esta bien… respetare tus deseos, de momento- la pelinegra abrió los ojos grandes sorprendida ¿Así de fácil? ¿Por qué ese monstruo le daba tantas ventajas de repente? ¡No tenía sentido! –pero entonces… las dos se van a venir conmigo a mi planeta.

-¡No me moveré de la tierra!

-Lástima… eso no esta en tus manos- dijo Raditz, se teletransportó delante de ella y le dio un golpe en la nuca, noqueándola. Bulma chilló al ver a su amiga en el suelo. –jaja, ¿sorprendida?- le preguntó a la humana que estaba en shock, y se las cargó a ambas en los hombros mientras emprendía el vuelo hacia la nave mas grade que acababa de llegar.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Bulma acariciaba el pelo de la inconsciente Chichi mientras ambas estaban es una de las celdas de la nave nodriza. Ella había podido ver como algunos de esos monstruos agarraban personas inocentes y los lanzaban también en los calabozos, generalmente eran jóvenes y algunos niños… seguramente los tendrían como esclavos… o conejillos de indias. Pero lo mas seguro es que no tendrían un buen futuro, al igual que ellas. Chichi comenzó a agitarse mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas.

-¿q-qué pasó?- preguntó mientras habría los ojos. Bulma solo permaneció callada, dándole la oportunidad de que se enterase por si misma de la situación.

Chichi se levantó de un salto, alerta, y comenzó a revisar todo su entorno. -¿Dónde estamos?

-En una nave… planean llevarnos a su planeta de origen- la pelinegra pudo notar el extraño tono de su amiga, eso significaba que algo rondaba por su mente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bulma?- Bulma solo se sentó un poco mas recta, mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

-Ellos… ellos tienen una cola idéntica a la tuya, Chichi. Y dijeron que sois de la misma raza… por eso aquél tipo no nos mato.- especuló la científica.

-¡Eso es ridículo, Bulma! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos bárbaros!- gritó ella exaltada.

-Quizás no psicológicamente… pero estoy segura de que compartís el mismo ADN con ellos. Sabíamos que no eras humana, tu código genético es muy distinto al nuestro, por no hablar de tu fuerza y destreza…

-Pero a pesar de eso, no pude hacer nada contra ellos- recordó la pelinegra con vehemencia. Bulma se levanto y se acercó a ella, sabía que Chichi estaba muy confusa y asustada en ese momento, y era normal. Chichi todavía era una niña de 17 años que casi no tenía ni idea de la vida por culpa en de su crianza en las montañas… por eso recurría a la negación. Ella simplemente no quería tener nada que ver con esos monstruos.

-Chichi…- Bulma fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió, revelando a los dos hermanos saiyajines. Ella rápidamente retrocedió, en cambio, Chichi se quedó petrificada en su posición.

-¡Así que eres tu de nuevo!- dijo Kakarotto con sorna –creí que te había matado- él dirigió su vista a su cola –Raditz, tenías razón, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Je, supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en modos de matar miserables terrícolas- Chichi comenzó a gruñir indignada por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡La única raza que no se merecía vivir era la de esos monstruos! –ella es mía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron Raditz y la saiyajin al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!

-Hermano, no es justo. Yo descubrí que era saiyajin…- se quejó Raditz cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero yo la vi primero- contraataco Kakarotto dirigiéndose hacia la saiyajin estática. –Eres la única que podrá darme una descendencia digna de un súper saiyajin.- Chichi lo miró sin entender, ¿Cómo le podría dar ella una descendencia?, Bulma solo se cubrió la boca al saber las intenciones de aquél saiyajin sobre su amiga. Y lo peor de todo… que Chichi no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería… estaba claro, ella era _demasiado_ inocente para su propio bien.

-Hermano, la reclamo como mía- exclamó Raditz. En ese momento, Kakarotto se transformó en súper saiyajin, haciendo que Chichi saltase hacia atrás y cayese sentada ante ese estallido de poder. Ahora Kakarotto tenía el pelo amarillo, sus ojos eran de color verdeazulado, y lo peor de todo, ¡su poder había aumentado por diez! Y eso que no estaba dando todo su potencial. Chichi lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Qué era eso?

-Te reto a un combare a vida o muerte, el que gane se quedará con ella.- dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Raditz retrocedió mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¡bah! Ella no vale la pena- dijo el saiyajin de pelo largo que había cambiado de opinión. Kakarotto dejó de sonreír ante la cobardía de su hermano, era evidente que lo mataría, así que por eso lo dejo pasar. –Enhorabuena, pequeña… te acaba de tocar al saiyajin mas psicópata de todos- le dijo Raditz a la saiyajin confundida en el suelo. Y salió de la celda.

Chichi continuaba sin comprender. Y Bulma solo se quería dar una palmada en la frente, la ingenuidad de la pelinegra a veces era exasperante ¡ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba una boda! … eso lo descubrió el día en el que ella le preguntó si tenía pensado casarse alguna vez, ya que nunca la había visto en plan románico con un chico nunca. Y Chichi solo le respondió; "¿Casarse? ¿Qué eso?... ¿Se come?"... típico de ella, confundirlo todo con comida gracias a su voraz apetito.

Kakarotto miró a la pelinegra desde arriba. No le gustaba verla en el suelo, así que la agarro de la cola de mono y la levanto. Como era de suponer, ella gritó de dolor.

-ahhhhh, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAMEEE- gritó ella.

-¡CÁLLATE, MUJER!- le respondió Kakarotto, y recoció su cola, provocando que ella gritase con mas empeño. El saiyajin no podía negar su gusto por los gritos de dolor, en especial si son de esa saiyajin. Su sadismo solo lo empujaba a querer torturarla mas y mas… pero tendría que tener cuidado de no matarla si quería tener descendencia.

-¡Me haces daño!- lloró ella. Kakarotto resopló y le soltó la cola, tirándola al suelo. Chichi se levantó rápidamente antes de que Kakarotto volviese a agarrar su delicada extremidad.

-¿Estas bien, Chi?- preguntó Bulma desde el otro lado de la celda.

-¡CÁLLATE, HUMANA INSOLENTE!- gritó Kakarotto haciendo que la peliazul retrocediese. Chichi gruñó, pero permaneció callada. Ella estaba dispuesta a mantener la promesa que le hizo a Krillin; protegería a los que pudiese, y a la vez ella se mantendría a salvo… lo que significaba que no podía arriesgar su vida. -¡Vamos!- le dijo el macho de pelo dorado a la saiyajin mientras la agarraba de nuevo de la cola y la arrastraba hasta fuera de su celda.

-¡Espera!- grito ella -¡Bulma! ¡No la puedo dejar!- Bulma miraba impotente como ese bárbaro quería llevarse a su amiga. Pero lamentablemente ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¡Ella morirá si no haces todo lo que yo te digo!- gritó Kakarotto mientras una vena de su frente se hinchaba. Rápidamente cargó una esfera de Ki en su mano y apunto directamente hacia Bulma. Provocando que la hermosa científica temblase del terror.

-¡NOOO!- gritó desesperadamente Chichi mientras intentaba desviar la mano de Kakarotto hacia otro lugar, pero era muy débil –d-de acuerdo ¡Haré todo lo que me digas! ¡Pero por favor, no la mates!

-¡Tsk! ¡Esa entupida actitud que demuestras por proteger a un ser débil es una deshonra para los saiyajines!- gritó Kakarotto provocando que ella retrocediese -¡y encima cobarde!- Kakarotto perdió la paciencia y se la llevo a las rastras de allí. Nunca había visto a nadie tan idiota como esta hembra.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-¡CÁLLATE!... ¡Vas a mi habitación para ponerte ropa mas digna de una saiyajin, y después explotaremos hasta la última de tus fuerzas en un combate intensivo!- Chichi permaneció callada durante el resto del camino, viendo como Kakarotto apartaba a empujones a cualquier saiyajin que se interponía delante de ellos. Todos parecían que tenían un miedo atroz de Kakarotto.

Una vez llegaron al cuarto temporal de Kakarotto en la nave, la empujo hacia dentro bruscamente, después entro él y cerro la puerta. Chichi se quedó parada lo mas alejada posible del macho mientras él se dirigía a su closet y sacaba una extraña armadura de color violeta y se la lanzaba.

-Ponte esto…- Chichi miró el extraño traje un poco extrañada, ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que ponerse esta cosa? -¡DEPRISA!- Chichi dio un salto hacía atrás, y comenzó a quitarse su maltrecho gi naranja rápidamente, sin darse cuente de que le estaba regalando al acecino una muy buena vista de su cuerpo de guerrera.

Kakarotto se sentó en su cama, mirándola lascivamente en todo momento, pero parecía que la hembra ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso… eso, o no le importaba desnudarse delante de alguien. Pero lo que le mas molesto, fue que llevaba debajo de esa horrenda ropa, dos prendas mas pequeñas que cubrían esencialmente las dos partes mas importantes de su cuerpo. Pero de momento lo ignoraría, ya que no tenía planeado reproducirse con ella ahora… lo haría después de su entrenamiento. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse bastante duro cuando la vio en escasa ropa, intentando ponerse torpemente la armadura que le acababa de entregar.

Por otro lado, Chichi intentaba de todas las formas posibles abrir ese traje para poder ponérselo, pero no veía ningún cierre por ninguna parte… y eso la exasperaba, ¿Cómo demonios se ponían estas cosas?, Ella no se dio cuenta de cuando Kakarotto se acercó a ella, hasta que noto su aliento caliente por encima de su pelo.

-¡Dame eso!- Kakarotto le arrebató la armadura y la estiro delante de sus narices haciéndola quedar como una idiota. Después sin mediar palabra, la tiro al suelo y le colocó bruscamente la maya de color violeta que se parecía bastante a un bañador, para después ponerle la armadura del pecho. A continuación le colocó unas ligeras botas blancas y le puso unos gustes del mismo color, que al parecer, estaban hechas del mismo material que el calzado. –listo ¡¿era tan difícil?!- gritó él haciendo que ella retrocediese un poco. Kakarotto sonrió complacido de su miedo, y la agarro de la cola mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación hacia la sala de entrenamientos.

Cuando entraron el la sala, Chichi no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente pesada, algo no iba bien… y cayó al suelo dando un ruido sordo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó ella con un notable miedo. -¡¿Por qué no me puedo levantar?!- Kakarotto se giró hacia ella, y resopló cuando la vio en el suelo.

-Solo estas experimentando una gravedad diez veces superior a la que estas acostumbrada… esta el la gravedad del planeta Vegita, ya que tiene una masa bastante mas grande que vuestra apestosa roca.

-¡No insultes a la tierra! ¡Es mi hogar!- dijo indignada mientras se ponía de pie.

-ja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Eres una saiyajin, y tu único hogar es a donde vamos a ir!- Kakarotto la vivió a tirar al suelo fácilmente. -¡que te entre en la cabeza!, ¡LA TIERRA YA NO EXISTE! ¡YO MISMO MATE A MAS DE LA MITAD DE SU POBLACIÓN SIN MUCHO ESFUERZO- Chichi comenzó a temblar al escuchar sus palabras, Kakarotto se dio cuenta de ello y prosiguió –sí, fue muy divertido, a pesar de que todos eran unos inútiles, me divertí mucho haciéndolos sufrir… especialmente a unos humanos que tenían cierto potencial…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡F-Fuiste… tú! ¡Tú mataste a mis amigos!- Kakarotto se rió sádicamente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Depende… ¿uno de tus amigos era bajito y calvo?

-¿Krillin?... ¡Krillin!... ¿tú… tú lo…?

-¡Yo lo mate! ¡Aprende a hablar!- Kakarotto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago. –¿sabes como lo mate?... arrancándole una a una sus patéticas extremidades- Kakarotto no pudo evitar reírse mientras Chichi lo contemplaba con horror. –después… creo que fue un calvo de tres ojos.

-¿Tien Shin Han?

-¿Así es como se llama?... que ridículo nombre. A ese le arranque los ojos y le partí el cuello con una mano. Después a un hombre con el pelo negro y largo le atravesé el pecho de un golpe con esta mano- Kakarotto acarició la mejilla de Chichi casi con ternura psicótica, embarrándola con un poco de sangre de uno de sus amigos. Ella tuvo que contener su vómito… la joven estaba mas allá que horrorizada por todo lo que estaba escuchando ¡él era mas cruel que el mismísimo rey de los demonios! –y esto no termina… parecía que el de tres ojos tenía un amiguito. Ja! La primera vez que lo vi, creí que era un muñeco…

-¡Chaoz no es un muñeco, bastardo!- gritó ella, pero Kakarotto la ignoró.

-¿Qué le hice? ¡Ahora recuerdo!... tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber su anatomía interior… así que lo tiré al suelo y después lo pise. Jaja, todavía recuerdo como se le saltaron los ojos y mi pie le reventó todas sus patéticas costillas hasta llegar a sus órganos internos…- Kakarotto notó complacido como ella estaba temblando violentamente en una combinación de miedo, asco e ira. Era muy divertido traumarla de esa manera. –y no creo recordar a mas que fuesen poderosos… ¡Espera! ¡Sí! ¡Había otro más! Este era un Namek… a ese le comencé a arrancar sus extremidades. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, él cabrón se volvía a regenerar… pero no me importo. Yo se las arranqué una y otra vez, una y otra vez… hasta que se quedó sin sangre y se murió seco… jajaja, ese te aseguro que sufrió mas de lo que te puedes imaginar.- Chichi comenzó a arrastrase para estar lo mas alejada posible de él. ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien tan cruel y poderoso antes! –hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡No te di permiso para retroceder!- gritó Kakarotto, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi, monstruo!- gritó Chichi todavía desde el suelo. Ella estaba encolerizada por todo lo que acababa de oír. Pero a la vez estaba siendo completamente dominada por el miedo. Kakarotto la pateó, haciéndola volar hacia atrás y chocándola contra una pared.

-No, el entrenamiento comienza ahora ¡puajajajaja!- Chichi miró débilmente como el saiyajin se reía de su sufrimiento… y ella solo se preguntaba; ¿que había hecho para merecer esto?

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Mi idea es que Kakarotto sea una máquina de matar sin sentimientos ni emociones… espero haberlo conseguido ;) Y recuerdo que Chichi es así de ingenua por que tuvo la misma infancia que Son Goku, y ahora tan solo tiene 17 años… y disculpen si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, normalmente reviso muy bien mis capítulos, pero lamentablemente nunca detecto todas las faltas de ortografía…**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	2. Destruyendo Principios

**Broken Innocence**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_** Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes. ¡Todos ellos les pertenecen al estupendo Akira Toriyama sensei!... también va a haber un personaje OC _PixieGirl_**

_**Este fic esta clasificado M, lo leen bajo su responsabilidad :)**_

_**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios apoyando la historia a: M Jos, Mari, Just a reader1, terror XD, Evil Angel Of Darkness, FlowerFly, Mew57, animedbz, friditacreadora, ale1008, Haruka-love, Marisol, KarlaBloom, Mireia13, y dos comentarios anónimos Guest. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! me motivaron bastante para escribir este capitulo :D**_

**Capítulo II**_**… Destruyendo Principios…**_

Chichi cayó al suelo innumerables veces. Kakarotto tenía una fuerza incomparable, y mas si estaba, como él decía, en fase "Súper Saiyajin", ella no entendía mucho a lo que se refería… pero era evidente que de ese modo no solo cambiaba físicamente… sino que su fuerza se incrementaba todavía mas… provocando que ella no tuviese ninguna posibilidad contra él. La saiyajin comenzó a toser sangre, podía notar como su cuerpo estaba terriblemente cansado y adolorido... y también tenía algunos huesos rotos. Ella nunca se había entrenado de esa manera antes, esto no era llevar sus fuerzas al límite. Era una tortura. Kakarotto solo la estaba utilizando como saco de boxeo, y se reía cada vez que gritaba de dolor.

Chichi intentó volver a sostenerse de pie… pero a mitad de camino, sus fuerzas le volvieron a fallar y cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo. Inconciente.

-¡Tu debilidad es una vergüenza!- exclamo Kakarotto a pesar de que ella no lo podía escuchar ahora. El saiyajin salió de la sala de entrenamientos y se dirigió hacia uno de los médicos alienígenas de la nave –en el sector C-5 hay una saiyajin inconciente, quiero que la pongan en un tanque de regeneración… ¡pero la quiero en mi cuarto menos de media hora!, ¡si no la veo en ese tiempo te mataré personalmente!- el médico tragó saliva pesadamente mientras asentía y se dirigía corriendo al sector C-5. Kakarotto gruñó y se dirigió hacia el comedor común, después de un entrenamiento tan inútil él necesitaba comer para intentar reducir su enfado.

OoOoO

Chichi fue reaccionando lentamente, lo primero que pudo notar era que se encontraba sobre una cama ridículamente grande… pero muy cómoda tenía que admitir. Rápidamente se incorporó y comenzó a mirar su entorno, era evidente que estaba en la habitación de Kakarotto… De pronto, volvió a recordar por todo lo que paso; las palizas que recibió de aquel monstruo, la muerte de Krillin y la promesa que le hizo, las muertes de Lunch y los demás por culpa de su estúpida distracción… como Kakarotto le relató con detalle el sufrimiento de sus camaradas… y el hecho de no saber que fue de Bulma la última vez que la vio. Chichi comenzó a llorar en voz baja, su vida estaba completamente arruinada, ella no veía esperanza por ningún sitio. Todo era oscuridad. Y por primera vez, no sabía como podía ayudar a nadie ni como recuperar su anterior vida, lo que antes le importaba le fue cruelmente arrebatado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Kakarotto. Chichi chilló y se alejó todo lo posible de él, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el cabecero de la cama. Kakarotto sonrió malignamente al verla despierta, y atemorizada. Él había estado esperando impacientemente a que despertase, y ahora le tocaba a ella darle un heredero digno de pura sangre saiyajin.

-Veo que por fin despiertas- dijo Kakarotto, comenzando a quitarse la armadura. Chichi lo miró confusa, pero no evitó echar un vistazo a su bien construido cuerpo, pudo notar que era mucho más grande y musculoso que el suyo. Ella estaba completamente segura de que Kakarotto era un chico… y recordaba uno de los consejos de Bulma; "nunca permitas que un chico se desnude delante de ti…" bueno… ella no recordaba nada mas de ese consejo, que no tenía casi ningún sentido por cierto. Para ella la desnudes no era mala… era simplemente comodidad…

Chichi soltó un chillido agudo cuando Kakarotto se quito su ropa interior. ¡Por Kamisama! ¡¿Qué era eso?! Chichi miró su propia entrepierna corroborando que ella no tenía nada parecido ahí. ¡¿Y Bulma le decía que eran de la misma especie?! ¡Ella no tenía esa "cosa" entre sus piernas! Estaba confirmado… ¡Ella _no_ era saiyajin, no importa lo que le digan!

-¿Sorprendida?- le preguntó Kakarotto con sorna, al ver la cara de impresión de la fémina que no quitaba la vista de su entrepierna… ella era demasiado descarada, y parecía que no tenía vergüenza de ello.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- gritó horrorizada, señalando su sexo. Kakarotto se le quedo mirando sin entender, ¡¿en verdad acababa de preguntar lo que creía que acababa de preguntar?! -¡Yo no soy una saiyajin! ¡Yo no tengo esa cosa!- gritó ella saltando ágilmente de la cama y poniéndose en pie.

-¿Enserio no sabes lo que es?- Kakarotto solo comenzó a reírse maniáticamente, sintiéndose todavía mas excitado por la situación, la hembra era mas entupida de lo que creía… o exageradamente ingenua. Chichi miró espantada como esa "cosa" subía y se hacía mas grande. Ahora ella solo quería salir corriendo de allí. –Ven, yo te enseño- le dijo, relamiéndose los labios. Chichi solo se quedó paralizada en su posición mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡No quiero que me reseñes nada! ¡No enseñas bien!- gritó refiriéndose a su anterior "entrenamiento". Kakarotto perdió la paciencia y se dirigió hacia ella empujándola con fuerza a la cama.

-¡No era una maldita sugerencia! ¡Harás todo lo que te diga!- gritó él mientras la agarraba de los pelos para obligarla a mirarle, y comenzó a despojarla bruscamente de su ropa.

-Noooo- lloriqueó Chichi mientras lo agarraba de los hombros intentando que se separase de ella, para el gran placer del saiyajin. Chichi comenzó a retorcerse intentando escapar de su férreo control, pero era inútil, Kakarotto era demasiado fuerte. El acecino comenzó a quitarle las voltas, los gustes, la armadura, las mayas, y por último, su ropa interior. Lo hizo todo desesperadamente. Chichi podía notar como la saliva de Kakarotto goteaba por encima de su cuerpo, parecía una especie de animal enfermizo. -¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, por favor!

-¡Eso! Suplícame que te deje en paz, me excita- Chichi ni siquiera entendía con claridad el significado de sus palabras. Kakarotto comenzó a manosear su suave cuerpo apresuradamente, subiendo por sus muslos, hasta llegar a su plano estomago, y después apresaron sus senos fuertemente. Chichi gritó cuando este los apretó con brusquedad.

-¡¿Qué me estas haciendo?! ¡PARA, NO QUIERO, NO CONTINUES!- gritó ella desesperadamente mientas se retorcía con mas empeño.

-¡Sí, grita! ¡Sigue suplicándolome!- Chichi comenzó a patearlo, pero eso solo le excitaba todavía mas, parecía que ni siquiera notaba sus golpes. Kakarotto por fin comprendía la ingenuidad de la joven saiyajin. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba haciendo. –esto solo es un juego, uno muy divertido, seguro que te va a gustar.

-¡Mentira! ¡m-me haces daño! ¡No es divertido!- Kakarotto apretó sus pechos todavía mas. Y Chichi lloró debajo de él, mientras continuaba intentando escapar, en vano.

-Esto es divertido para mí, jajaja. Dime lo que sientes.- Kakarotto bajo su cabeza, y comenzó a succionar uno de sus senos, mientras jugaba con el otro con la otra mano. Chichi comenzó a temblar instantáneamente al sentir un extraño escalofrío atravesar su columna cuando Kakarotto mordió fuertemente su pezón.

-s-suéltame, no se que me estas haciendo, ¡pero suéltame!- Chichi cerró los ojos con confusión ante esa extraña experiencia por la que estaba pasando.

-Solo dime lo que sientes.- dijo Kakarotto casi seductoramente sobre su pecho, y volvió a jugar con su endurecido pezón con la lengua. La saiyajin no podía evitar estremecerse una y otra vez ante ese contacto.

-No… no se lo que siento, es extraño… ¡para!, ¡no quiero continuar con este juego!- su voz se ahogo cuando noto como su "cosa" rozaba su sexo. Chichi no pudo evitar gemir miserablemente ante ese pequeño contacto que la afectó mucho mas que cualquier golpe. Kakarotto también gruño cuando hizo que sus sexos se rozasen, y repitió el contacto una y otra vez, escuchando como ella gritaba de placer cada vez que lo hacía. Él estaba decidido a entrar de una estocada, no le importaba el dolor que ella sintiera después, solo le importaba su propio placer egoísta.

Pero todos sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta incesantemente. Kakarotto gruño gravemente, y Chichi pudo notar como todo su musculoso pecho vibraba con ese gruñido animal de enfado. El macho se separó de ella muy bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta, desnudo, pero parecía que no le importaba… la saiyajin todavía seguía conmocionada, ella no entendía nada que lo que acababa de suceder… y decir que estaba solamente confusa y desorientada sería poco. La pelinegra agarró las sabanas de la cama y se cubrió con ellas. A Bulma no le agradaría que estuviese desnuda en un lugar desconocido, todavía recordaba todos sus sermones sobre la desnudez que le daba desde que era pequeña.

Kakarotto abrió la puerta, muy molesto con quien sea que le haya interrumpido. Y gruño gravemente al ver a un miserable saiyajin de tercera clase.

-Disculpe las molestias, señor Kakarotto… pero el príncipe Vegeta quiere…- el soldado no pudo continuar, por que Kakarotto le había agarrado la lengua con la mano, y se la arranco de un tirón llevándose también una gran parte de su mandíbula. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca a borbotones mientras él intentaba gritar, pero cualquier sonido que quisiese escapar de su boca, era ahogado por el torrente sanguíneo.

-Yo no disculpo nada- dijo con un tono psicótico, y rápidamente le agarró de la cabeza, comenzando a estampársela varias veces contra las paredes metálicas de la nave, rompiendo su cráneo y esparciendo sus sesos por todas partes. Kakarotto comenzó a reír dementemente mientras lamía la sangre de su mano. Él acecino volvió su atención a la espantada hembra saiyajin cuando escucho su grito de miedo. Chichi estaba pocos metros de distancia, con una sabana rodeando su perfecto cuerpo, mientras contemplaba traumada el atroz acto que acababa de cometer ese monstruo.

-¡Oh, por Kamisama!- gritó espantada mientras intentaba alejarse de él. -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Él me interrumpió, se lo merecía.- explicó sencillamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Aprovechando el miedo que tenía a su persona para acorralarla en una esquina de la alcoba. –Pero no te preocupes, retomaremos lo que estábamos haciendo cuando vuelva de hablar con el príncipe, muajajaja.

-¡No!...- Kakarotto utilizó su mano llena de sangre para tapar su boca. Provocándole arcadas a Chichi.

-Shhh! Creo que acabas de ver que no conviene enfadarme. Y por cierto, ni se te ocurra marcharte de esta habitación, sino, lo lamentarás- Advirtió con un tono oscuro, después se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación mientras se reía. La respiración de Chichi era fuerte e irregular, mientras lentamente se deslizaba por la pared y quedaba sentada en el suelo, intentando evitar ver el cadáver con la cabeza completamente destrozada. Todo esto era una pesadilla… una horrible y espantosa pesadilla.

OoOoO

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- exigió Kakarotto cuando entro en la sala de entrenamiento del príncipe Vegeta, sin mostrar ni el mas mínimo respeto por su superior. Vegeta gruñó ante la osadía del saiyan de tercera clase.

-¡Te diriges hacia mi con mas respeto, insecto!- gritó mientras una vena de su cuello se hinchaba. Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos, demostrando una respuesta negativa. –He oído que acabas de encontrar a una joven hembra saiyajin en el planeta tierra… creí que todas las mujeres en edad reproductora estaban extintas. Una de las últimas órdenes del cabrón de Freezer, era exterminar a todas las hembras fértiles, es decir, a la última generación de mujeres desde que apenas nacían, para asegurarse de que nuestra raza estaba acabada. Pero parece que se olvidaba de una…

-¡Olvídalo, ella es mia!- gritó Kakarotto, planteándose la muerte de Vegeta. Nade, absolutamente nadie, le arrebataría a la futura madre de sus hijos, ni si quiera el mismísimo príncipe de todos los saiyajines…

-Tranquilo, idiota. No quiero nada de ella, no me interesa emparejarme con nadie ahora. Solo quería saber si planeas descendencia.- explicó mientras comenzaba a lanzar golpes al aire y luchaba contra un enemigo invisible. –La verdad es que ver a más locos como tu, no me hace mucha luición- Kakarotto miro enfadado al príncipe, él detestaba cuando le llamaban loco, ¡no era un loco!

-No se para que quieres saber eso- comenzó el acecino. –Pero te advierto que no quiero a ningún otro saiyajin interrumpiéndome o intentando acercarse a ella, sino lo mataré.- Vegeta resopló, ya eran muy pocos saiyajines lo que quedaban con vida, que Kakarotto todavía tenía que reducirles mas el número. Pero nadie podía parar el instinto homicida de ese saiyajin, así que era una completa perdida de tiempo ordenarle que no mate a nadie que comparta su misma sangre.

De pronto, vegeta comenzó a atacarle, iniciando una intensiva lucha. Kakarotto se convirtió en super saiyajin con mucha facilidad, solo para restregárselo al príncipe, y comenzaron a pelear con más violencia. Vegeta veía en Kakarotto al mejor compañero de luchas; loco, y sin sentimientos. Perfecto para los entrenamientos y exterminios de planetas.

OoOoO

Chichi volvió a recobrar la compostura, y se levanto del suelo, temblando. Ella tenía miedo, y necesitaba a Bulma con ella por dos razones.

1) Era su mejor amiga, y la única con la que se encontraba segura.

2) Tenía que protegerla de los demás bárbaros saiyajines.

La pelinegra se puso rápidamente la armadura saiyajin que le había dado Kakarotto, solo por comodidad, y salió corriendo de la habitación evitando mirar el cadáver que todavía estaba tirado en el piso rodeado por un gran charco de sangre. Ella todavía tenía muy presente la amenaza de aquél saiyajin sobre no salir de la habitación… pero, ¿Qué podría hacerle si le desobedecía?, ¿Darle otra paliza?... sinceramente, si esto es por Bulma, cualquier tipo de castigo valdría la pena… ¿cierto?

Por suerte, ella recordaba la posición exacta de las celdas donde colocaban los humanos raptados de su planeta natal. Y se dirigió con una gran prisa hacia allí.

-¡Bulma! ¡Bulmaaa!- llamaba la saiyajin con desesperación, esperando una respuesta a cambio. Ella por fin había llegado a las mazmorras, ¡Pero habían demasiadas! Miles de humanos estaban agrupados en las pequeñas celdas, aunque Chichi buscase a una en especial… sentía que debía de ayudar a todos...

-¡Chichi! ¡Aquí!- la aclamó la peliazul mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire para llamar su atención.

-¡Bulma!- gritó feliz mientras corría a su celda y se paraba frente de los barrotes.

-¡Por Kami, Chichi! ¡Me alegra mucho ver que estas bien!- dijo la científica mientras intentaba contener algunas lágrimas… Chichi era como una hermana pequeña para ella, y no soportaba la idea de que un indeseable monstruo la separase de su lado para hacerle cosas depravadas.

-¡Lo mismo digo, Bulma!- respondió, feliz –ahora apártate un poco, voy a romper estos barrotes.- Bulma se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás. Mientras Chichi agarraba los barrotes con sus manos, y un aura roja comenzó a irradiar de su cuerpo… ella gritó llamando su fuerza mientras arrancaba los dos barrotes de la jaula para humanos, y los lanzaba a un lado después. Chichi no espero ni un segundo y se lanzó sobre Bulma, abrazándola. –Te extrañé, Bulma- murmuró ella.

-Y yo a ti.- Bulma sonrió cálidamente, a pesar de las circunstancias, Chichi todavía seguía siendo la misma. De pronto, una estridente alarma comenzó a sonar, alertando a las dos chicas. –¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó la científica mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la salida mas cercana.

-Pero Bulma, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el resto de los humanos?- protestó la pelinegra con preocupación.

-¡Pensaremos en eso más tarde, Chi!- Chichi se paró y la miró con ciertas dudas, parecía que la ensordecedora alarma ni la inmutaba en ese momento. –Chichi, prometo que no los abandonaremos. ¡Pero primero tenemos que salir nosotras de aquí antes de que nos atrapen!

-Esta bien- admitió la morena todavía no muy convencida, y salieron corriendo de allí. Chichi comenzó a marchar rápidamente con Bulma a su lado, mientras golpeaba para apartar de su camino a todos los saiyajines de tercera clase que se encontraron…incluso, para su gran pesar, creyó matar a uno sin querer… Ella solo se limitaba a darles; una rápida llave del sueño, placajes, fuertes empujones, algún que otro puñetazo, o una patada para distraerlos el tiempo suficiente como para seguir corriendo por los largos pasillos sin un rumbo fijo, la pelinegra no se atrevía a meterse en una pelea seria con ellos por que no quería arriesgarse a perder y dejar a Bulma sin su protección. Y tampoco quería distraerse el tiempo suficiente en un solo sitio, dándoles la oportunidad al resto de soldados saiyas para acorralarlas.

-¡¿Dónde vamos?!- preguntó Bulma, agitada, sin parar de correr ni un solo segundo.

-¡Creo que a la habitación del saiyajin con el pelo raro! ¡No tenemos otro sitio!- Chichi comenzó a guiarla hasta la habitación de Kakarotto, la saiyajin bien sabía que no era el lugar mas seguro al ver en primera persona la "demencia" de ese saiyan… pero ella no conocía otro lugar. Una vez llegaron, Chichi forzó rápidamente la puerta con un pequeño "kamehameha" y entraron.

OoOoO

Los dos saiyajines detuvieron su entrenamiento en el momento en que escucharon saltar la alarma de las celdas. Las cegadoras luces rojas parpadeaban reduciendo e incrementando su intensidad al mismo ritmo que la incesante sirena sonaba. Vegeta gruñó, parecía que estaba habiendo una fuga.

Los dos se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, y salieron corriendo hacia las celdas de la nave. En el camino se cruzaron con un montón de soldados de tercera clase heridos, o inconcientes en el suelo. Aumentando el enfado de los dos saiyajines.

-Parece que estos esclavos ya están dando problemas- Dijo Vegeta al encontrarse con un saiyajin muerto -…pero… ¡Ningún humano es capaz de matar a un saiyajin!- gruño mientras pateaba el cadáver -¡mas vale que esa saiyajin tuya no tenga nada que ver, Kakarotto!- Kakarotto gruñó, era evidente que había sido ella… a pesar de que su fuerza era pequeña comparada con la suya, ella tenía el potencial suficiente para enfrentarse a varios soldados de tercera clase a la vez.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta!- un agitado saiyajin apareció haciendo una rápida reverencia, -nos han informado de la fuga de un esclavo.

-¿solo uno?- preguntó el príncipe escéptico, ¡¿Por qué demonios iba a escapar tan solo un esclavo?!

-Si señor, pero era la misma que trajeron junto a la chica saiyajin, es muy posible que ella le haya ayudado a escapar- informo rápidamente. Vegeta miró a Kakarotto enfadado, mientras el saiyajin de pelo alborotado gruñía gravemente.

-¡Me encargaré personalmente de enseñarle una lección de obediencia a esa estúpida!- Kakarotto salió corriendo hacia su recamara ignorando los gritos del príncipe, apartando a todos los saiyajines que se cruzaban en su camino. Él entro en su territorio casi echando la puerta abajo, solo para encontrarse con una sorprendida saiyajin sentada sumisamente sobre su cama.

Chichi solo le estaba dando una mirada confusa e inocente por esa precipitada intromisión en la habitación. Kakarotto comenzó a escanear son sus ojos ávidamente la estancia en busca de la humana de pelo azul, pero aparentemente no había rastro de ella.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- gritó el saiyajin. Ella se estremeció un poco por el tono amenazante de su voz.

-N-no se a que te refieres- respondió ella tropezándose con sus propias palabras. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡No te hagas más la estupida de lo que ya eres!- gritó Kakarotto dirigiéndose hacia ella amenazantemente. Pero Chichi solo le respondió con una perfecta cara de póker bien ensayada. -¡¿Dónde se encuentra la terrícola de pelo azul?!- preguntó mientras la agarraba de los hombros y comenzaba a sacudirla con violencia -¡RESPONDE!

-No se de que me hablas- dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor, casi notando como sus hombros estaban a punto de dislocarse… por segunda vez en el día. -¡¿Bulma no esta?!- preguntó ella, ignorando el malestar de su cuerpo. Kakarotto la lanzó bruscamente contra el suelo, agrietándolo con el impacto de la saiyajin. Chichi se levantó costosamente, pero en su cara todavía estaba la preocupación –Bulma… ¿Bulma se escapo?- preguntó ella en voz baja y un poco tímida. Kakarotto gruño mientras se pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello, y de pronto comenzó a tirar con mucha fuerza de él, arrancándose unos cuantos mechones azabaches bañados en la sangre de su cuero capilar violentamente arrancado de su cráneo. Chichi lo miró, mientras arrugaba la nariz ligeramente con un poco de ansiedad… ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

-Tú- comenzó Kakarotto mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación –no sabes nada, ¿Verdad?- Chichi negó frenéticamente -¡no la ayudaste a escapar! ¡¿Verdad?!- ella volvió a negar -¿recuerdas lo que te dije?- ella asintió, con miedo. Kakarotto le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, provocando que la saiyajin gimiese de dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Respóndeme con palabras!- gritó en su oído mientras la agarraba de los pelos. -¡¿Saliste de esta habitación sin mi consentimiento?! ¡A mi no me importa que una estúpida se haya escapado! ¡Lo que realmente me jode es que me hayas desobedecido!

-N-no, yo no me moví de aquí, ¡lo juro!- alegó ella, sintiendo con alivio como Kakarotto la solaba.

-Esta bien… pero entonces, ¡¿Cómo demonios hay tantas bajas entre los saiyajines de tercera clase?! ¡Los humanos son demasiado débiles como para dañar a uno solo entre todos!- Chichi se tensó al oír eso. Ella permaneció callada mientras fijaba su vista al suelo, con mucho temor de ser descubierta.

-Yo… no lo sé- gimió ella al borde del pánico. Kakarotto paro de caminar, mientras sonreía malignamente ante una idea retorcida que le acababa de llegar.

-Esta bien… pero por culpa de ese "incidente", que por lo visto tu no provocaste, ¡uno de cada diez humanos va a morir!- Chichi palideció al escuchar eso. -¡tienen que aprender las consecuencias de intentar revelarse contra nosotros! … ¿y sabes lo mejor de todo?- Kakarotto se arrodillo delante de ella mientras sonreía. El saiyajin pasó una mano callosa sobre el suave pelo de la adolescente –Tú, vas a elegir personalmente quienes morirán… y los ejecutaras después- Chichi abrió los ojos aterrorizada mientras se alejaba de su contacto.

-¡No! ¡No voy a hacer eso!- protestó. Kakarotto, sin mediar palabra, se acercó a ella tomándola fuertemente de su cola y levantándola del suelo. -¡Noooo! ¡Sueltamente! ¡Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero por favor, eso no, no quiero matar a nadie!- rogó ella mientras las lágrimas cristalinas resbalaban por sus mejillas velozmente. Kakarotto solo se rió al escucharla rogar de esa forma, era muy divertido aplastar su inocente espíritu de guerrera ingenua. Ella tendría que aprender muy pronto que significa ser un verdadero saiyajin.

Una vez Kakarotto y Chichi se fueron cerrando la puerta de la recamara, Bulma salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño… ella lo había oído todo, desde las agresiones de ese monstruo hacia su amiga, hasta la retorcida propuesta de diezmar a los humanos… la chica de pelo azul no pudo evitar llorar al sentirse culpable de esa situación, ¿Cómo su vida pudo cambiar tanto en tan solo un día?

-Chi… resiste- murmuró Bulma entre sollozos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

-¡SALGAN TODOS!- Gritó Kakarotto por encima de sus pulmones al llegar a las mazmorras y pulsar un botón que habría automáticamente todas las puertas de aquellas jaulas. Los terrícolas se mostraban muy renuentes a hacerlo, ya que el pánico los obligaba a no moverse de su posición. -¿NO ME HAN OIDO? ¡AFUERAAA!- los humanos dieron un salto por el miedo al escuchar esa orden, y lentamente comenzaron a salir. Chichi estaba detrás de Kakarotto, no importaba si la mataba horriblemente después ¡Pero ella no iba a dañar a _ningún _ser humano! -¡Pónganse en fila, escoria!- ellos, espantados, le hicieron caso, y se pusieron en fila delante de los dos saiyajines uno al lado del otro, muy juntos entre si como una especie de apoyo mutuo para no caer ante el pánico de la situación.

-¡Dije que no lo iba a hacer!- repitió la saiyajin de pelo media noche.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- gritó Vegeta entrando en la sala junto con la guardia real de elite, formados por Nappa, Raditz, Turles, y Broly. -¡¿Qué carajos haces, Kakarotto?!

-Enseñarle una valiosa lección sobre la vida a esta saiyajin- respondió con una sonrisa de lado, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Chichi. Ella gruñó por lo bajo. Todos los saiyajines se quedaron mirando muy fijamente a la fémina, por que a diferencia de Kakarotto y Raditz, hacía años desde que no veían a una mujer saiyajin tan joven… más concretamente desde su niñez. Ahora, las muy pocas hembras saiyajines que quedaban, se contaban con los dedos de una mano, por no decir que ya estaban _todas_ emparejadas con algún macho. Y eso significaba que eran intocables.

-¿Cómo hizo Kakarotto para conseguir una hembra saiyajin?- murmuró Broly con muchos celos a Turles. El saiyajin muy parecido a Kakarotto pero con tez más oscura negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No lo se… pero no es justo- respondió gravemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –De todos modos… ella no se ve cómoda con él, ¿quien esta cómodo con el psicópata de Kakarotto a su alrededor?…

-Y si observas su cuello… ella todavía no esta marcada por nadie, por lo tanto no le pertenece…- comentó Broly, sonriendo.

-Así que- comenzó Vegeta, lentamente –me estas diciendo que voy a perder un gran nuecero de esclavos solo para que _ella_- la señala casi con ira -¿aprenda una lección?, ¿o me equivoco, Kakarotto?

-No Vegeta, estas en lo cierto.- lo corroboró seriamente el saiyajin de pelo alborotado. Chichi sonrió, ahora seguramente que el principito le prohibiría hacer eso.

-Por mi esta bien… hay muchos esclavos. Pero como dijiste, solo matará a uno de cada diez.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó ella. Vegeta se rió con malicia, él sabía perfectamente que la saiyajin esperaba a que se opusiese al plan de Kakarotto, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con el "loco", así que accedió a su petición. -¡No, no voy a hacerlo! ¡No me importa si me matan o torturan por no obedecer! ¡Pero no lo voy a hacer!- protesto Chichi con determinación mirando directamente a Kakarotto. Todos los saiyajines, menos el príncipe, jadearon al ver como retaba a Kakarotto… ¡Nadie que valorara su vida se atrevería a hacer eso NUNCA!

-Esta bien- accedió el macho con el pelo alborotado.

-¿QUÉ?- ahora era el turno para el resto de los saiyajines de sorprenderse, ¿desde cuando Kakarotto aceptaba una negación?

-Si no los matas tú… lo haré yo- respondió, y miró muy pensativamente a la fila de humanos, todos ellos estaban temblando violentamente al saber las intenciones de aquellos "extraterrestres". –hummm… la verdad es que la selección no se me da muy bien, pero…- miró a una niña con el pelo castaño de unos cinco años, que prácticamente se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a un oso de peluche, ella era… como dirían los humanos, "adorable" –esta- rápidamente Kakarotto la agarró de los pelos y la obligo a hacer unos pasos al frente. Alejándola del resto de humanos.

-¡NO!- gritó Chichi con todas sus fuerzas, pero Vegeta la agarró de los brazos, colocándolos en su espalda, e inmovilizándola completamente. -¡NO, NI SE TE OCURRA!

-¡Shana!- gritó una mujer de pelo castaño al ver como ese monstruo le había arrebatado a su hija. -¡suéltala, por favor, solo es una niña!- rogaba, pero sus plegarias cayeron en los oídos sordos de los saiyajines… excepto en los de la adolescente.

-¡Mami!- lloraba ella mientras intentaba escapar del agarre de Kakarotto para salir corriendo al resguardo de los brazos maternos. –¡Mamáaa!

-Ooh, creo que no hice una buena elección- dijo Kakarotto con tono burlón –pero ya advertí que no era bueno eligiendo a mis víctimas- él junto un poco de su poder en la mano derecha, hasta que formó una pequeña esfera azul.

-¡Nooo! ¡Por favor, no le hagas nada a mi hija!- lloraba histéricamente la madre, mientras los humanos que tenía a su alrededor la agarraban fuertemente para evitar que saliese corriendo hacia el saiyajin.

-¡Hazlo, Kakarotto!- animó Vegeta reteniendo a la pelinegra con mas fuerza. Chichi comenzó a maldecir mientras se retorcía bajo el agarre del príncipe ¡no podía permitir esto!

Kakarotto no lo dudó, y lanzó una ráfaga de ki en la cabeza de la niña. El pánico y la desesperación comenzó a cundir apresuradamente en los cuerpos de los humanos y en la saiyajin, al ver como la sangre inocente de aquella niña era desparramada por todas partes, y la mayoría fue absorbida por el oso de felpa que antes tenía la pequeña. El cuerpo primero cayó de rodillas, mientras sus manos soltaban lentamente al oso de peluche que antes retenía con empeño, y después se desplomó en el suelo en un pequeño ruido sordo.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el siguiente?- preguntó Kakarotto casual mientras se frotaba sus manos manchadas de sangre fresca. Entonces miró a un niño con el pelo rubio, parecía que tenía unos nueve o diez años. –Tú…- el saiyajin lo agarró y lo separó del resto de los humanos.

-¡NO!- Kakarotto se detuvo al escuchar el grito de la saiyajin. Chichi había vuelto en si al ver a la próxima victima de Kakarotto –¡No! ¡No lo mates!- Chichi comenzó a temblar, Vegeta la soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Quieres continuar tu?- preguntó Kakarotto dirigiéndose hacia ella, y poniendo suavemente sus manos llenas de sangre en sus mejillas. Chichi comenzó a temblar con rabia, pero esto era una batalla perdida, no tenía otra opción… ella no podía permitir que Kakarotto matase a los mas inocentes. La fémina asintió lentamente. Él soltó una carcajada, parecía que su plan funcionó a la perfección.

-Eres un maldito- Kakarotto paró de reír al escuchar eso, pero no fue Chichi la que lo dijo. El saiyajin miró sarcásticamente a Broly. Él pudo notar perfectamente la mirada de desaprobación de todos los saiyajines, excepto de Vegeta. Pero sabía que Broly no decía eso por la muerte de la joven humana… simplemente los muy estúpidos se compadecían de la saiyajin. Kakarotto los ignoró mientras agarraba a Chichi de su cola, y la obligaba a ponerse delante de los humanos.

Lo primero que hizo ella fue agarrar al tembloroso niño suavemente del hombro, y lo devolvió a su anterior posición. Chichi comenzó a mirar a todos los humanos en el odioso juego de creerse Dios para decidir quien vivía y quien debía morir. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para revolverle el estomago.

-¡Elígeme a mí!- Chichi se paró en seco, y miró a la mujer que dijo eso. La pelinegra pudo reconocer inmediatamente a la madre de la niña anteriormente acecinada. Ella tenía su cara llena de lágrimas, pero a la vez, tenía una mirada de completa resignación. Chichi se acercó a ella, temblorosa –No me digas que tienes miedo- se burló la mujer de pelo caoba, ella ya lo había perdido todo ante esos monstruos ¡ahora lo único que quería era morir! -¡Te dije que quiero ser la siguiente! ¡¿A caso eres sorda?!

Todos los saiyajines, excepto Kakarotto y Vegeta, miraron muy sorprendido las soberbias palabras de la mujer humana. Pero los dos anteriores solo se mostraban enfadados por el descaro de esa sucia humana, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse a una saiyajin de esa forma?!

La madre terrícola dio dos pasos al frente, colocando su cara a pocos centímetros de la muda saiyajin.

–Hazlo.- susurró.

Chichi tragó saliva fuertemente, mientras se alejaba un poco y comenzaba a formar una esfera de ki, apuntando a su cabeza… ella iba a cometer su primer asesinato…, pero de pronto, los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de Krillin regresaron a su mente. Trastocándola de sobremanera.

-NOOO- gritó ella incapaz de acabar con otra vida, ¡aunque ellos mismos se lo pidiesen! –Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo- mustió ella mirando temerosamente a la mujer, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. La adolescente cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, y dirigió su propia mano cargada con bastante Ki hacia su pecho, queriendo acabar con su vida antes de tener que matar a alguien más. Pero de pronto notó como alguien se interpuso en medió, y su cuerpo fue salpicado completamente por un líquido tibio. Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente con pánico, y gritó al ver a la mujer delante de ella, ensangrentada. –¡Noooo! ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!- Chichi la agarró de los antebrazos para evitar que cayese agonizante al suelo. La humana, con sus últimas fuerzas, se acerco un poco más a ella. Ahora sabía que era distinta.

-Tú… eres diferente… niña, no dejes que te corrompan- dijo con la voz cansada, y en ese momento cayó muerta sobre sus brazos. Chichi comenzó a llorar mientras la dejaba en el suelo y se aferraba a su cadáver.

Kakarotto se sentía hervir ante la actitud tan patética que demostraba esa saiyajin, ciertamente, el hecho de que se hubiese criado en la tierra la contaminó mas de lo que pensaba al principio. El acecino se dirigió hacia ella, y la levantó fuertemente de la cola, disfrutando con su grito de dolor. Todos los saiyajines hicieron una mueca de dolor al ver ese gesto por parte de Kakarotto con la fémina, pero no podían decir que estaban sorprendidos… simplemente, Kakarotto era así.

-Esto no ha hecho mas que comenzar, pequeña- le susurró maliciosamente en su oído, soltándole la cola y dejándola en el suelo de nuevo. –Elije el próximo, si no quieres que lo haga yo por ti como la última vez…- Chichi permaneció callada y quieta al sentir su viciosa lengua contra su lóbulo, ahora solo su contacto le daba nauseas. Kakarotto se separó de ella, riéndose… esto era casi tan divertido como el sexo, pero ese pensamiento solo le recordaba que todavía no la había tomado como suya…

Chichi comenzó a mirar a los atemorizados humanos… pero no se dejaba engañar, ella estaba igual de espantada que ellos. O quizás todavía más. Su vista se posó sobre un humano de edad avanzada, demasiado. Él hombre tenía el cabello blanco, y su cara estaba surcada por arrugas debido a la edad, también tuvo en cuenta que su aspecto un poco demacrado y pálido… aunque sabio a la vez. Chichi se acercó a él tímidamente, mirando al suelo sin atreverse a cumplir con su mirada.

-Lo siento- murmuró ella. El anciano solo asintió comprensivamente, mientras tomaba unos pasos al frente, él sabía que esta era una decisión inteligente. Era mejor sacrificar a un viejo antes que a una vida joven. Pero detuvo su avance cuando notó como una pequeña mano lo tomaba del pantalón, él miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con la triste mirada de su nieto. El hombre poso una mano sobre su cabeza como despedida, y después continuó con su avance. -¿Estas listo?- preguntó Chichi.

-Sí, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer- respondió sin ningún miedo en su voz, todo lo contrario que la saiyajin. Chichi levantó la mirada, sorprendida… ¿Por qué los humanos aceptaban tan fácilmente su muerte? Ella contuvo unas lágrimas mientras comenzaba a reunir su Ki…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma estaba sentada sobre la cama de Kakarotto, mientras Chichi lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su hombro. La mujer de pelo azul tenía a la adolescente saiyajin en un fuerte abrazo, intentando demostrarle su silencioso apoyo. Chichi le había contado todo lo que había sucedido momentos atrás. Ahora no tenía ni una duda, los saiyajines eran la raza más bárbara que podría existir sobre la faz del universo.

Todavía recordaba muy vividamente cuando la había visto llegar, bueno, mas bien fue Kakarotto quien la trajo…

_Bulma escuchó ruidos fuera de la habitación, y rápidamente se escondió debajo de la cama como una niña pequeña ante la llegada de un monstruo. La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un satisfecho Kakarotto y a una catatónica Chichi. Ella estaba llena de sangre por todas partes, y su vista estaba perdida en un punto cualquiera del lugar, la chica de pelo media noche parecía completamente inexpresiva, eso o estaba en un gran estado de shock._

_-Has sido una buena chica- la felicitó el acecino revolviéndole el cabello como si de un animal se tratase. Pero Chichi todavía estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Kakarotto la volvió a cargar en su hombro y la dejo sobre su cama de una forma un poco brusca, aunque no demasiado. –Tengo que atender unos asuntos, pequeña. Volveré pronto- le dijo mientras besaba su frente ensangrentada, lamiendo con mucho gusto esa sangre humana inocente. Kakarotto se separó de ella y salio de la habitación dando una de sus típicas risotadas maníacas._

_Apenas lo vio irse, Bulma salió rápidamente de debajo de la cama._

_-¡Chichi!... ¡¿Qué paso?!- preguntó mientras subía al lecho para estar a su lado. -¡Chi!- Bulma la agarró de los hombros obligándola a mirarla a los ojos, pero la saiyajin todavía no reaccionaba -¡Chichi! Por favor, dime que pasó…- le rogó. De pronto la pelinegra volvió en si, y miró a su amiga de la infancia mientras comenzaba a llorar de la nada de forma casi histérica._

_Bulma se sentía muy impotente al ver a su mejor amiga de esa forma. De normal era Chichi la que consolaba a los demás, ella era la que los salvaba de todos los peligros y males… sí, esa inocente niña que encontró por accidente cuando buscaba las esferas del dragon. Pero ahora lo veía todo mas claro… ella seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre, Chichi no estaba preparada para esto, y ¡demonios! ¡Ella tampoco!… ¡si tan solo le hubiesen dado unos años mas, quizás…! ... quizás todo hubiese sido distinto… pero eso ahora nunca lo sabría. Lo único que Bulma sabía ahora, era que el destino podía ser mucho más cruel de lo que jamás se podría haber imaginado. Bulma la rodeó con sus brazos en un gran abrazo, mientras dejaba que la saiyajin se desahogue sobre su hombro… eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella._

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? :D Por favor R&R, y como siempre…**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	3. Planeta Vegita

**Broken Innocence**

**_Descargo de Responsabilidad:_****Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes. ¡Todos ellos les pertenecen al estupendo Akira Toriyama sensei!... también va a haber un personaje OC _PixieGirl_**

**_Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para revisar mi historia jajaja, sino fuera por ellos no habría actualizado tan rápido XD Arigato a:_ animedbz, Mari, Ares-sama, M Jos, Lord Mortensen, ale1008, Al Shinomori, Marisol, Amanda, KarlaBloom, onna tsuki, Haruka-love, The Daemon InTheBox, Ivymon, luna, Mari, y un comentario Guest.**

**_Este fic esta clasificado M, _****_lo leen bajo su responsabilidad_****_… (Creo que voy a tener que dar esta advertencia en todos los capítulos jajaja) Solamente digo que no quiero recibir quejas del contenido de esta historia, es decir, acepto las quejas de ortografía y gramática, esas son de gran ayuda :) pero no me gustaría recibir reviews de gente a la que esta historia le parece muy "inapropiada", osea, yo les vengo avisando desde el comienzo, después es cosa suya si quieren continuar con la lectura… por suerte todavía no recibí ningún review así, yo solo aviso jajajaja XD …bueno, mejor me callo y comienzo con el capitulo… ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Capítulo III****_… Planeta Vegita…_**

Chichi por fin salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Bulma suspiró al ver que por fin logró quitarse toda esa sangre de encima, ella esperaba que de esa forma el ánimo de su amiga aumentase tan solo un poco… pero se equivocaba. La saiyajin, emocionalmente, continuaba exactamente igual que antes, y la peliazul bien sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros. ¡Era de locos! Kakarotto prácticamente la obligo a cometer un genocidio hacia la raza humana, parecía que ese saiyajin no conocía limites si de maldad se trataba… solo esperaba que no todos fuesen como él, o si lo eran, que no llegasen a ese extremo.

-Chi… no tenías otra opción.- repitió por vigésima vez –Si no lo hacías, Kakarotto habría continuado matando a los humanos mas inocentes…- Chichi la ignoró mientras terminaba de secarse y se vestía con el uniforme saiyajin violeta que Kakarotto lo dio hace un par de horas atrás. Bulma ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia otro lado cuando la adolescente comenzó a desvestirse, ella, y lamentablemente mas gente también, la habían visto desnuda alguna vez en su vida. Pero eso ahora pertenecía a los preciados recuerdos de su pasado… sí, todavía recordaba la paliza que le dio al Maestro Roshi, Yamcha, y a Krillin por mirones…

_Era un caluroso día de verano, todos se encontraban en el bosque de monte Poaz. Chichi había estado muy emocionada con volver a aquél lugar plagado de recuerdos de su infancia. Así que convenció a todos sus amigos para hacer una pequeña acampada en aquella montaña. Ella había salido hacía un rato con la intención de pescar algo para la comida. Bulma se encontraba intentando encender un fuego a la antigua usanza; con un poco de yesca y dos piedras alcalinas._

_-Aggh! ¡Esto es imposible!- gritó la joven de pelo azul completamente exasperada._

_-Pero si vas bien- la alentó Lunch con una sonrisa amable –casi creí que comenzaba a salir humo._

_-¡El único humo que vas a ver, va a salir por mis orejas por culpa del enfado!- gruño mientras tiraba las piedras a un lado. –Será mejor que le pida a Yamcha o a Krillin que lo enciendan con su Ki… por cierto, ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que ellas estaban solas en el campamento provisional._

_-No lo sé… la verdad es que no los vi marcharse después de que Chi se fuera, aunque me pareció oír algo a Krillin sobre ir a cazar.- respondió._

_-Entonces los voy a esperar aquí- Acotó Bulma sentándose en una silla y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa provisional. En ese momento, pudo escuchar el sonoro estornudo de Lunch, y vio con mucho miedo su radical cambio de apariencia –Es decir- comenzó Bulma levantándose de un salto de la silla -¡Creo que me voy a buscarlos! ¡Adiós, Lunch!- dijo mientras salía corriendo sin un rumbo fijo._

_-¡Esperen!- Grito indignada una Lunch de pelo rubio mientras sacaba una AK-47 -¡no me pueden dejar aquí!- ella comenzó a pegar tiros al aire por el enfado. Al escuchar los disparos Bulma corrió todavía más rápido._

_-KYAAAAAAA ¡Krillin, Yamcha, Chi…, Todos! ¡¿Dónde se metieron?!- Bulma escuchó no muy lejos el sonido de un río, y se dirigió hacia allí con la esperanza de encontrar a Chi en medio de la pesca. Pero antes, muy cerca del río, ella se tropezó con Oolong, pisando su cabeza._

_-¡Auch! ¡Ten mas cuidado!- se quejó el cerdito sobándose la cabeza._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Bulma sorprendida al encontrarse con el maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin y Oolong._

_-¡Bulma!- gritó Yamcha mientras su cara iba adquiriendo un tono carmesí hasta las orejas -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- ella estrechó los ojos mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura._

_-Yo pregunte primero, ¡Respondan!_

_-Esto, estábamos…- comenzó Krillin mientras se rascaba la cabeza calva -… ¡Fueron ellos! ¡Yo les dije que era una mala idea y que estaba mal!- gritó señalando acusadoramente al resto de machos._

_-¡Krillin, traidor!- protestó Oolong._

_-…¿Qué hacen aquí?- vino una cantarina voz femenina detrás de ellos._

_-Menos mal, Chi… ¿sabes que estaban haciendo…?- Bulma se quedó muda al ver la impune desnudez de su joven amiga. -¡CHICHI!- gritó por encima de sus pulmones. La saiyajin soltó el gran pescado que llevaba para taparse los oídos, ¡¿Por qué Bulma gritaba de repente?! Automáticamente todas las narices de los hombres comenzaron a sangrar como una fuente al verla. Bulma prácticamente arranco el caparazón de tortuga del maestro Roshi y corrió hacia la pelinegra tapando su desnudez con eso._

_-¿Qué haces, Bu?- preguntó ella, utilizando un diminutivo que se acababa de inventar._

_-¡¿Qué te dije sobre andar desnuda con gente delante?!- la joven científica le hecho nuevamente el sermón. Chichi se cruzó de brazos mientras dejaba que la cubriese._

_-No es mi culpa- se defendió –creía que estaba sola… no sabía que había gente mirando- En ese momento, la cabeza de Bulma se disparó hacia los hombres mientras en sus ojos se pudieron ver algunas llamas. Ellos retrocedieron lentamente por el miedo._

_-¡¿La estaban espiando?!- gritó, y miró a Yamcha mientras se acercaba a él, rugiendo -¡Yamcha, date por muerto!... ¡y todos ustedes también!_

_Chichi comenzó a reír cuando vio como Bulma golpeaba "sin ningún motivo" a todos los guerrero su maestro. Ella, viendo esto, estaba segura de que la científica tenía las dotes suficientes como para ser peleadora… era una lastima que se negase a entrenar._

Bulma volvió en si cuando notó como Chichi la agarraba y prácticamente la metía a la fuerza en el baño. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a la agitada saiyajin.

-Siento su Ki cerca- le dijo, con miedo –No hagas ningún ruido Bulma, intentaré sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes- prometió mientras cerraba la puerta y la dejaba encerrada adentro. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y Chichi se tiró al suelo mientras gritaba… ni ella misma sabía por que hizo exactamente eso.

Kakarotto la miró arqueando una ceja, para después negar con la cabeza y pronunciar algo que le sonó como "idiota". Ella, muy lejos de sentirse ofendida, se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose y se sentó en la cama, expectante.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?- le preguntó Kakarotto de repente, mientras dejaba su rastreador rojo sobre una mesa. Su pregunta fue respondida por el rugido del estomago de la fémina. –Lo suponía, sígueme, vamos al comedor- Chichi se levantó de un brinco de la cama muy contenta mientras movía su cola frenéticamente, olvidando momentáneamente su depresión, ¡Iba a comer! ¡Y se estaba muriendo de hambre! Kakarotto sonrió al ver su alegría, y no pudo evitar compararla con un animal al que estas a punto de llevarte a pasear… nunca mejor dicho. -¿Sabes?, escuche rumores de unos esclavos que te vieron pasearte por la nave- comenzó mientras sonreía sádicamente. Chichi tragó saliva y miró al suelo, la había cazado –pero sin embargo, no te vieron acompañada de esa terrícola fugitiva… así que solo pienso tomar una medida por esta "pequeña" desobediencia- dijo mientras le mostraba una correa hecha aparentemente de un metal muy pesado. Chichi lo miró confundida, pero después retrocedió con miedo, ¡¿iba a golpearla con eso?!

-Yo… uh- Kakarotto posó un dedo contra sus suaves labios, él sabía en lo que estaba pensando… era casi evidente.

-Shhh, tranquila- dijo mientras quitaba el dedo –no te voy a agredir con esto, en lo personal prefiero mis propios puños- Chichi no sabía si sentirse mejor con esa afirmación. De pronto, Kakarotto rodeó su fino cuello con la correa de animales mientras agarraba un extremo de la cadena –Jajaja, así te ves mas linda- dijo riéndose, mientras dio un pequeño tirón de prueba a la cadena hacia abajo, provocando que Chichi cayese de rodillas delante de él. -¿Sabes?- posó una mano sobre su cabeza –Esta posición en la que estas me da muchas ideas- Chichi miró hacia arriba sin entender nada, mientras que Kakarotto jaló de la cadena hacia arriba en señal de que se levantase –Pero primero necesitas comer para tener energías suficientes.

Bulma había estado observándolo todo con la puerta del baño entre abierta _"¡Hijo de Puta!"_ Pensó llena de ira, ¡Ese maníaco la quería como una especie de juguete sexual! Ella convirtió sus manos en puños, ¡¿Qué clase de depravado se aprovecharía de alguien como Chichi?!

Chichi caminaba unos dos pasos detrás de Kakarotto, con la vista fija en el suelo, ella no había experimentado nunca la "vergüenza"… hasta ahora. Se sentía como una especie de perro gracias a esa correa, que según el saiyajin era solo para tenerla mas "controlada". Bueno, si de esa manera ella conseguiría comida… estaba dispuesta ha soportar esto, al fin y al cabo, para ella el orgullo no era tan importante como para cualquier otro saiyajin. Y también recordaba que tenía que conseguir un poco de comida para Bulma, aunque comiese muy poco también necesitaba alimentarse.

Kakarotto la llevaba muy orgulloso como si fuese una especie de trofeo. Y casi lo era. Él podía sentir las miradas celosas de todos los saiyajines al poseer a la última hembra en edad reproductora, pero por el bien de esos infelices, más le valían no mirar _jamás_ a su hembra. Esa pequeña saiyajin ingenua era suya y de nadie mas. Él se paró en seco al llegar al comedor, y notó como la fémina se chocó contra él. Ella murmuró una disculpa, pero Kakarotto la ignoró mientras jalaba de su correa y la metía adentro.

Todos los saiyajines dejaron de comer al instante cuando vieron entrar al comandante y a la joven saiya. Muchos se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos, mientras el grupo de la guardia real de elite se limitaron a ignorarlos lo mejor que podían. Pues nadie quería problemas con Kakarotto.

-_Era cierto, encontraron a una mujer saiyajin_- Murmuró uno a su amigo.

-_Si compañero, no sabía que todavía quedaban…_- le respondió.

_-Lo que realmente me molesta es que ya tenga "dueño", ¿y si ella prefiriese a uno de nosotros antes que ese loco?_- todos comenzaron a hablar aún mas después de la última declaración, cuanta razón había ahí, ya que la chica no se veía muy feliz en ese momento.

Chichi se sentó en una mesa vacía al lado de Kakarotto ajena de todos los comentarios a su persona, ella comenzó a buscar la cocina con la mirada de forma discreta…, _"después regresare con Bulma para…"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el comandante deslizo un gran plato de comida delante de ella. Chichi no se atrevió a mirarle y comenzó a comer desesperadamente olvidándose de su anterior meditación. Unos segundos después, pudo oír como las sillas que estaban en el otro lado de la mesa eran ocupadas. Con cautela levanto la mirada de su plato y se sorprendió al ver a los saiyajines de hace un rato.

-¿Qué es esa cosa del cuello?- Turles fue el primero en hablar, señalando la correa de Chichi. ¡Era completamente degradante!, ¿Por qué Kakarotto le pondría algo así?

-Es una correa- respondió Kakarotto sonriente ante las miradas de los demás saiyajines. –Me enteré de que escapó de mi habitación, y de esta forma la tendré mas controlada, ¿verdad?- le preguntó maliciosamente a la chica dando un tirón a su cadena, casi provocando que se atragantase con su comida. Chichi tragó fuertemente y asintió de forma sumisa… si quería sobrevivir y mantener a Bulma a salvo, tendría que asumir con tranquilidad la situación.

-Sí- murmuró ella mientras hacía su plato a un lado, apenas había comido, pero ya no tenía hambre.

-Kakarotto, ¿No crees que es un método un tanto drástico?- preguntó esta vez Broly, sin ningún miedo del otro saiyajin. Ambos tenían la misma fuerza de combate.

-No- respondió sencillamente Kakarotto mientras continuaba con su comida. Raditz resopló mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se marchaba de allí, él ya había dicho que sería una pérdida de tempo intentar "hablar" con Kakarotto, pero como siempre, nadie le hizo caso.

-Sabes, ella no es tuya- empezó Broly, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Chichi. Pero Kakarotto no le estaba haciendo ni caso, enfadándolo -¡No te mereces una hembra saiyajin! ¡Lo que deberías hacer es dejarla e irte a buscar a una estúpida terrícola! ¡En el pabellón de esclavos hay miles…!- Broly no pudo continuar por que Kakarotto estampó su puño contra su mandíbula, obligándolo a cerrar la boca.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- Grito Kakarotto, muchos hombres al ver el espectáculo salieron de allí, en cambio otros comenzaron a rodearles animados ante una posible pelea. -¡Más vale que no vea tus sucias manos sobre mi hembra, sino quieres que te saque las tripas por la boca!- Broly intentó darle una patada, muy enfadado por las osadas palabras del saiya de elite, pero Kakarotto le agarró del pie y lo mandó a volar a otro sitio. Broly se levantó, gruñendo, Kakarotto era el único saiyajin que se atrevería a pegarle. Los dos comenzaron a luchar de forma sanguinaria dándose puñetazos y patadas, manchando las paredes con la sangre de su oponente. Muchos saiyajines enloquecieron al ver ese espectáculo, y comenzaron a corear animándolos a matarse el uno al otro.

Chichi miraba horrorizada lo que estaba sucediendo, ¡¿Por qué se peleaban de esa forma?!, una mano se posó con suavidad sobre su hombro, y ella volteó un poco confusa para ver a Turles.

-Apenas comiste- le dijo ignorando la lucha y acercándole su plato.

-Gra-gracias… pero no tengo hambre- le respondió tímidamente, pues ella temía a todos los saiyajines en general. Chichi no podía evitar apartar la mirada de la lucha cada vez que la sangre se hacía presente en los interminables golpes.

-No te preocupes por ellos- le dijo Turles al ver por que ella se negaba a comer ahora –Es solo cuestión de tiempo que el príncipe los separe. Kakarotto y Broly siempre están peleando continuamente por cualquier cosa, ambos son un poco… temperamentales, mucho más que un saiyajin medio.

-Yo no soy saiyajin- declaró convencida, mirándolo. Turles alzó una ceja incrédulo, era evidente que ella _si_ era saiyajin… ¿Por qué diría eso? –Yo no tengo esa… "cosa"- Turles se mostraba mas confundido por la última declaración, pero decidió ignorarla, la mujer tenía que comer.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas, mujer?- preguntó casual mientras agarraba una cucharada del plato de ella.

-Son Chichi addghag- Turles le metió toda la cuchara de comida cuando abrió la boca. Ella lo miró un poco molesta, pero el saiyajin solo se rió.

-Tienes que comer, _Chi_- le dijo autoritariamente mientras remarcaba el diminutivo de su nombre. –Por cierto, yo soy Turles.- ella asintió mientras tragaba.

-Uhhh…Pareces… amable- le dijo entre avergonzada y sorprendida. –Es un gusto conocerte adhffgd- Turles le volvió a meter otra cuchara llena de comida en la boca… consiguiendo que ella se fastidiara un poco ¡Podía comer sola!, Él solo soltó una risotada al aire.

-El placer es mío… pero no te confundas, mujer- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, Chichi retrocedió un poco –Ningún saiyajin es "amable", simplemente hay límites para todo…- Turles fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par por un enfurecido príncipe. –Y empieza de nuevo…

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE OCURRE AQUÍ?!- gritó Vegeta con las venas en su rostro marcadas. Todos los saiyajines pararon de corear, pero Broly y Kakarotto seguían con su lucha. -¡arrrgg! ¡Maldita sea!- el príncipe aumentó su poder hasta convertirse en super saiyajin y se interpuso en medio de los dos. Vegeta puso una mano en el torso de Kakarotto y la otra en el de Broly, después reunió toda la energía que pudo mientras gritaba y formó una esfera de energía en cada mano, lanzándolas a ambos saiyajines y mandándoles varios metros hacia atrás. -¡QUE ESTA SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME IGNORAN, INSECTOS!- gritó enfurecido. -¡Kakarotto, Broly, Turles, Raditz, Nappa!- los llamó a voces, todos se pusieron delante de él, con cara de pocos amigos, en especial Kakarotto y Broly, Turles no paraba de mirar a la joven saiyajin criada en la tierra, intrigado. -¡En pocas horas aterrizaremos en nuestro planeta! ¡Quiero que vallan al pabellón de esclavos y los encadenen a todos para subastarlos después!

-¡Sí, príncipe Vegeta!- dijeron todos menos Kakarotto, y se fueron de allí. Vegeta gruño cuando los vio irse, eran como crios, pero después se dirigió hacia la joven.

-Vete a la habitación de Kakarotto- ordenó –No quiero problemas si uno de estos desgraciados te ponen un dedo encima- ladró, y se fue también. Chichi agarró un plato de comida para Bulma y se marchó rápidamente de allí… no le gustaba ser en absoluto el centro de atención.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Así que vamos a llegar al planeta Vegita en poco tiempo?- Preguntó Bulma y Chichi asintió, ambas estaban recostadas sobre la gran cama de Kakarotto.

-Creo que sí, por lo menos eso dijo Vegeta- respondió, sentándose. –Oye, Bulma…- comenzó no muy segura -…¿piensas que todos los saiyajines tienen que ser… malvados?- preguntó mirando al suelo. Bulma dejo su plato a un lado mientras la miraba con ternura. Chichi ya no estaba tan mal como hacía momentos atrás… pero podía notar como arrastraba una gran depresión desde que toda esta pesadilla comenzó.

-No, en absoluto- respondió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –Ellos mismos eligen si quieren ser buenos o malos, el ADN saiyajin no tiene nada que ver… y para demostrarlo estas tú.

-Yo no soy buena, Bu-chan- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza -¿No te conté todo lo que hice antes?- Bulma gimió un poco exasperada, pero decidió guardarse todos sus comentarios para si misma.

-¿Has pensado en que haremos cuando lleguemos?- preguntó para desviar los pensamientos de la saiyajin. Chichi puso gesto pensativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al techo.

-Creo que será mejor que te saque de esta nave cuanto antes, porque no estoy segura de poder hacerlo mas tarde… y después ya encontraremos un lugar seguro para ti… y para mí. Bulma, no quiero quedarme con Kakarotto.- dijo, temblando ante la posibilidad de tener que vivir con ese ser tan cruel, definitivamente no sobreviviría. Bulma exhalo un poco mas tranquila, si Chi se quedaba con ella, Kakarotto no abusaría de su amiga… y por lo tanto, no le tendría que dar "la charla". Sinceramente, no se veía como la clase de personas que cuentan la historia de las abejas y las flores.

-Oye Chi, como eres saiyajin…

-Te dije que no soy saiyajin…

-Lo que sea- respondió Bulma rápidamente -¿Crees que hay posibilidades de que en ese planeta… tengas familia? Quizás podría ser de alguna ayuda, pero sería difícil encontrarlos.

-No tengo familia allí, por que no creo ser saiyajin.- respondió obstinada mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Bulma sabía que se equivocaba, pero sin embargo no quería llevarle la contraria en esto. Quizás para Chi, era difícil de asumir su verdadera especie después de ver lo que eran capaces de hacer.

La nave empezó a temblar como si de un gran terremoto se tratase, Chichi miró a su alrededor sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Todo lo contrario que Bulma, la peliazul sabía que esto significaba que se estaban acercando a un lugar con mucha gravedad, seguramente era el planeta Vegita… y esto solo estaba comenzando.

-¡Bulma! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó mientras se aferraba a las mantas de la cama.

-Tranquila Chi, esto es normal cuando te aproximas a un planeta con una gran masa, pronto cesará… solo temo a la gravedad que pueda haber allí.- explicó Bulma, mirando enfadada como Chichi no le había hecho ni caso. La pelinegra no paraba de mirar la puerta fijamente.

-¡Bulma, escóndete!- gritó la saiyajin mientras se levantaba costosamente de la cama tomando a Bulma sobre su hombro y habría la puerta del armario.

-¿Es Kakarotto?- preguntó algo temerosa, Chichi solo asintió mientras cerraba la puerta del closet apresuradamente.

Momentos después la saiyajin pudo notar como alguien la agarraba fuertemente de su cintura y la hacía hacia atrás, provocando que chocase contra algo duro. Ella miró confusa hacía arriba encontrándose con la cara de Kakarotto. Gracias a Kami que no la había visto esconder a Bulma hacía tan solo un segundo.

-Te recomiendo que te agarres a algo… el aterrizaje va a ser un poco turbulento- explicó, recordando perfectamente como el príncipe le echó el sermón hace cinco minutos atrás por matar al piloto de la nave, ¿De que se quejaba tanto? ¡Todavía tenían un maldito copiloto! Además, él había oído que el osado saiyajin se atrevió a hablar de _su_ hembra. Un motivo más que suficiente para matarlo.

La nave comenzó a agitarse mas fuerte que antes, y Chichi cayó al suelo negándose a tocar a Kakarotto para mantener el equilibrio. El saiyajin ni siquiera se había inmutado por los violentos movimientos de la nave, él ya estaba acostumbrado a los viajes intergalácticos y a sus bruscos aterrizajes. Kakarotto agarró la cadena del cuello de la saiyajin y comenzó a guiarla hasta su cama, ella lo siguió a regañadientes y se subió a la litera con un poco de dificultad debido a los bruscos movimientos de la nave.

-Cuando lleguemos al planeta Vegita, te marcaré como mia- dijo Kakarotto de repente de forma indiferente. Chichi lo miró sin comprender mientras el saiyajin la agarraba de los brazos y la acercaba más a él.

-¿Cómo que "marcar"?- preguntó, acentuando la última palabra. No le gustaba como sonaba eso. Kakarotto la sentó entre sus piernas mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cara interna de los muslos de la joven. No respondió, solo comenzó a jugar con su presa. -¿Qué haces?- chilló con la voz aguda.

-_Estimularte_- ronroneo gravemente en su oído mientras frotaba sus muslos. Chichi cerró las piernas fuertemente en un actoreflejo, pero sin embargo las extrañas caricias continuaban, ella se negó a preguntar que significaba esa palabra pensando que la respuesta no le agradaría en nada. –Todavía hay tiempo hasta que la nave llegue al planeta Vegita… y hay que aprovecharlo- declaró mientras la giraba para ponerla cara a cara delante de él. La fémina permaneció callada y Kakarotto comenzó a acariciar su suave melena, para después jalar la correa fuertemente hacia abajo mientras se reía.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó con un poco de miedo al notar como Kakarotto la agarraba de los pelos a mechones y la obligaba a bajar todavía mas su cara. Ella miró de reojo al armario dándole gracias a Kami de que Bulma no estaba fisgoneando, no quería poner su posición en peligro ante este monstruo.

-Abre la boca- ordeno mientras la agarraba de la cadena fuertemente -Te gustará- Chichi se negó a obedecer y cerró su boca casi herméticamente. Kakarotto gruño la ver su desobediencia, de este modo solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas, él estaba teniendo demasiada paciencia para su gusto. Agarró su mano bruscamente, y la metió dentro de sus pantalones de spandex negros. La saiya intentó retirar su mano al momento, pero en su cara todavía no se podía ver ningún rubor.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- dijo nerviosa al notar algo extraño allí adentro, que pudo identificar como esa "cosa". Kakarotto comenzó a reír mientras notaba como solo conseguía endurecerse todavía más por los movimientos involuntarios de su mano. –s-suelta mi mano- tartamudeó al "palpar" los cambios que estaban sucediendo allí adentro.

-Me parece que tendré que enseñarte obediencia- dijo ignorando sus gritos de protesta mientras se bajaba los pantalones delante de ella. Chichi desvió su mirada rápidamente mientras notaba como sus mejillas comenzaban a quemar por motivos desconocidos… quizás por la incomodidad del momento. Kakarotto clocó sus grandes manos sobre las de ella, y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano, guiándola, mientras la miraba a los ojos con cinismo y lujuria infinita. Él comenzó a aumentar su ritmo cuando comenzó a excitarse todavía más.

Chichi miró hacia otro lado en un deseo de ignorar lo que estaba haciendo, pero le fue imposible. Ella intento retirar sus manos en vano pero solo parecía animarlo a continuar cada vez que lo hacía. El saiyajin tironeó de su correa con la mano izquierda para acercarla a su cara, y le lamió la mejilla de forma animal, para después bajar por su cuello lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con cierta brusquedad. Estaba tan excitado que ya ni notaba todos los movimientos de la nave. Él ya había estado con un montón de hembras antes, pero esta vez era completamente diferente, ella era una saiyajin, y además era inocente… no como las otras que se podrían definir como simples perras. Su ignorancia era algo que lo excitaba más allá de las palabras.

Kakarotto rozó su dureza contra su plano estomago, queriendo entrar de una vez en su boca. Con una mano la agarró de la cabeza obligándola a bajar nuevamente y metiéndole su miembro en la boca, Chichi comenzó a quejase mientras apoyaba sus manos en el colchón intentando hacer palanca para poder subir, pero Kakarotto la tenía agarrada con demasiada fuerza, solo para hacer que se quejase mas, y sin querer enviar vibraciones por todo el miembro de este aumentando su placer.

-Relaja esa linda boca, pequeña.- ordeno con descaro mientras la forzaba a introducirse más de su hombría en la boca. Al ver que ella continuaba reacia, la agarró de la cola y comenzó a acariciarla para calmarla, como supuso el efecto fue inmediato y Chichi se relajo sin querer dando oportunidad al saiyajin de agarrarla de la cabellera para hacerla subir y bajar rápidamente. –Eso es- felicito el asesino mientras se reía cínicamente. Kakarotto se llevó la punta de la cola de Chichi a su boca, y comenzó a lamerla lenta y seductoramente sacándole gemidos involuntarios a la fémina. Para el sayajin, la sensación de la boca caliente de la joven alrededor de su miembro era algo que lo llevaba al límite del placer prohibido.

La chica de pelo media noche comenzó a notar como empezaba a humedecerse para su confusión, pero no hizo mucho caso de ello cuando Kakarotto comenzó a venirse en su boca. Ella se asustó e intentó escapar de nuevo, solo que esta vez tuvo más suerte ya que Kakarotto la había soltado. Chichi se alejo rápidamente mientras se limpiaba la boca con las manos y escuchaba la típica risa de Kakarotto.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella asqueada intentando quitarse todo el líquido un poco viscoso y blanco de la cara, y sobre todo de su boca. Kakarotto paró de reír rápidamente, y se acercó a ella a cuatro patas como un depredador acechando a su presa. Chichi retrocedió hasta quedar en el borde de la cama, pero el saiyajin la agarró de los tobillos acercándola a él y le abrió las piernas a la fuerza.

-Parece que esto te gustó- dijo con suficiencia al ver toda la humedad que había entre las piernas de la fémina y que caía en finos hilos hasta sus rodillas. Kakarotto se agachó y comenzó a lamer sus rodillas, subiendo lentamente y siguiendo el rastro de humedad de la chica hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos, muy cerca de la entrepierna. Chichi no pudo reprimir un gemido involuntario al notar un fuerte aleteo en la parte baja de su estomago. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba haciendo, pero sentía como si estuviese perdiendo miserablemente en esta extraña lucha. Kakarotto comenzó a lamer su feminidad a través de la tela de spandex de su ropa, provocando que ella cayese de espaldas en la cama mientras cerraba sus ojos por el placer. El saiyan rozó sus dientes afilados en la tela mientras jugaba con ella excitándola todavía más, él ya tenía mucha experiencia con las hembras, y ahora solo estaba poniendo en práctica sus recursos.

Chichi comenzó a gemir en voz alta mientras su cola se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro y se enroscaba algunas veces en forma de caracol, ella sentía que tenía que parar con todo esto, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y solo buscaba mas el contacto de Kakarotto con desesperación. Podía sentir que quería algo, pero no sabía "el qué" con exactitud.

La saiya volvió un poco a la realidad cuando notó como la nave comenzaba a agitarse con mas violencia que antes. Kakarotto se separó de ella mientras gruñía, ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser interrumpido?! Y lo peor de todo era que ahora nadie tenía exactamente la culpa… y por lo tanto no podría matar… Chichi aprovechó la distracción de Kakarotto para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos, pero sin querer se cayó de la cama de espaldas por culpa de los movimientos de la nave.

La puerta de la habitación comenzó a ser aporreada fuertemente -¡Kakarotto!, ¡Trae tu culo y el de tu hembra hasta la sala de comandos si quieren vivir, en menos de treinta segundos entraremos en la atmósfera del planeta Vegita!- se pudo oír la furiosa voz del príncipe saiyajin y después sus pasos alejándose. Kakarotto salió de la cama y agarró a la saiya de su correa para levantarla del suelo.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Kakarotto autoritariamente, Chichi intentó mantener el equilibrio sobre sus piernas mientras lo miraba confusa.

-¿Pero por que?- preguntó olvidando brevemente los anteriores acontecimientos, típico en ella.

-Se nota que nunca estuviste en el espacio- se burló Kakarotto –Cuando la atmósfera de un planeta es superior, los aterrizajes son mas costosos y peligrosos.- explicó rápidamente mientras la sacaba casi a empujones de la habitación. Chichi abrió los ojos grandes por el pánico y se agarró a la puerta metálica negándose a salir, si eso era cierto, ¡No podía dejar a Bulma aquí!

-¡No, vete tú, yo me quedo!- gritó la saiyajin negándose a salir.

-¡No me desobedezcas! ¡Te vienes conmigo, mujer!- Kakarotto le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago, provocando que ella cayese al suelo de rodillas por el dolor. Rápidamente se la cargó sobre su hombro y salió de allí hacia la sala de comandos, en donde la gravedad en los aterrizajes estaba mucho mas controlada que en cualquier otra parte de la nave.

Una vez llegaron, él la dejo en el suelo bruscamente y se fue a hablar con Vegeta. Chichi miró a su alrededor un poco enfadada, pues no quería estar aquí de ninguna manera, en este momento solo confiaba en que Bulma se mantuviese a salvo sin ella.

-Apestas a Kakarotto- Chichi se giró hacia esa voz, encontrándose con el anterior grupo de saiyajines del comedor y del pabellón de esclavos. Broly la estaba mirando con desaprobación mientras olisqueaba el aire alrededor de ella. La saiya comenzó a olerse a si misma, era cierto, olía a Kakarotto por todo su cuerpo, eso le recordaba que después tendría que bañarse.

-Supongo que sí- respondió sin saber que decir exactamente.

-¿Os habéis apareado?

-¡Raditz!- gruño Nappa ante el descaro de su compañero de peleas. –No debes preguntarle eso a una señorita, a demás, es evidente que no lo hicieron.- respondió con suficiencia señalando su cuello todavía intacto.

-Pero huele a él- objetó Turles. Chichi no hacía mas que mirar entre todos los hombres con suma confusión, ¿estaban discutiendo por ella?

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó tras llenarse de valor para interferir entre ellos.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo Raditz al grupo, para después dirigirse hacia Chichi -¿Has tenido sexo con mi hermano Kakarotto?- Turles y Nappa se dieron una palmada en la frente por el descaro de su amigo, pero aún así estuvieron muy atentos ante la respuesta de la fémina. Chichi solo lo miró fijamente unos segundos, mientras su cara de confusión aumentaba por momentos, parecía que estaba analizando la pregunta de Raditz por todos los "ángulos" posibles, hasta llegar con una solución…

-Eeeh- se rascó la nuca mientras todos se acercaban a ella escuchando muy impacientes su contestación -¿Quieres saber si tuve _"sexo"_ con… Kakarotto?- preguntó, señalando al saiyan que estaba al lado de Vegeta, y que por suerte estaba de espaldas. Raditz asintió rápidamente –y Kakarotto es tú hermano, ¿vedad?- volvió a asentir –bien, solo una pregunta más, ¿Qué es "sexo"?- todos cayeron de espaldas. Chichi parpadeó confundida preguntándose por que cayeron al suelo, incluso le pareció un poco graciosa esta reacción.

-No me puedo creer esto.- dijo Turles lentamente.

-Agghrrr, Kakarotto- rugió Broly mientras se levantaba. El hombre solo podía notar como su rabia hacia el susodicho saiyajin aumentaba todavía más, lo que le provocó fuertes dolores de cabeza producidos por la diadema que tenía alrededor de su frente. Siempre que su ira comenzaba a aumentar alarmantemente, la insignia que tenía en su cabeza comenzaba a actuar de una forma muy extraña. Broly cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza mientras aullaba de dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la saiyajin acercándose a él, poniendo una mano sobre su ancha espalda.

-Tranquila- comenzó Turles cruzándose de brazos – desde pequeño siempre le ocurre cuando se enfada- explicó. Chichi asintió no muy convencida mientras se alejaba con cierta precaución.

-Esta bien, supongo- respondió. De pronto notó como Kakarotto la jaló celosamente hacia él, mientras gruñía al resto de saiyajines con intimidación.

-No os quiero ver cerca de ella, o sino juro que les arrancaré la cabeza- amenazó oscuramente, mientras se la llevaba a las rastras a otro lugar bien alejada de cualquier otro hombre que no fuera él. Chichi no podía dejar de mirarlo con impresión y cierta desaprobación ante su conducta, pero en este momento su mente estaba ocupada por otras cosas, tales como el estado de Bulma, el significado del "sexo", que al parecer era importante, las nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo cuando Kakarotto hacía aquellas cosas tan extrañas con ella, y como no, el muy mencionado planeta Vegita… ni siquiera ella sabía todas las cosas que le esperaban allí, y que por cierto, no eran pocas…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Ok, acá esta el capítulo 3 :) díganme que les pareció jajaja, ya saben, cuanto mas review mas rápida es la actualización, esa es mi política cuando escribo fanfics como este XD Por cierto, tengo una gran sorpresa para esta historia muhahaha…**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	4. Confusa Sobreprotección

**Broken****Innocence**

**_Descargo de Responsabilidad:_****Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes. ¡Todos ellos les pertenecen al estupendo Akira Toriyama sensei!... también va haber un personaje OC _PixieGirl_**

**_Este fic esta clasificado M, lo leen bajo su responsabilidad…_**

**Oooh, estoy muy pero que muy feliz con los reviews n.n y como prometí, en este capitulo hay una gran sorpresa y todo un giro de acontecimientos :D**

**Antes de comenzar con el capitulo, quiero aclarar las edades de los personajes. Debido que los saiyajines se enfrentaron a Freezer hace mucho tiempo serán notablemente más mayores que Bulma y Chichi:**

**Chichi: 17, Bulma: 20, Kakarotto: 28, Vegeta: 30, Turles: 21, Raditz: 31, Broly: 28, Nappa: 45 ****_(Iré agregando más edades con forme aparezcan más personajes)_**

* * *

**Capítulo IV****_… Confusa Sobreprotección…_**

Chichi no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomoda y nerviosa cuando el bullicio de la sala de comandos paró completamente en tan solo un segundo, nadie lo había ordenado, mas bien parecía que todos esperaban a que ocurriese algo. La joven tocó ligeramente el brazo de Kakarotto para llamar su atención exitosamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- pidió Kakarotto entre dientes con exasperación. Chichi vaciló un poco, increíblemente no se esperaba un tono tan duro de su parte.

-¿Q-qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todos están tan serios?- preguntó mientras sentía un nudo en el estomago. Kakarotto no se molestó en responderle, en lugar de eso la atrajo hacia sus brazos de forma protectora. Una voz robótica sonó por toda la sala espantándola brevemente.

_En cinco segundos la nave hará contactó con la atmósfera, 3... 2… 1_

La nave comenzó a agitarse levemente, para después hacerlo con mucha más violencia y aumentar la gravedad de la sala varias veces. Chichi habría caído al suelo ante el peso gravitatorio sino fuese por que Kakarotto la tenía bien sujeta contra su cuerpo. Ella ahogó un gritó de temor mientras enterraba su cara inconcientemente en el hueco de su cuello, y se aferraba con ambas manos a su armadura como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y casi parecía ser así.

Kakarotto hizo un gesto de fastidio ante su exagerada reacción, pero después pensó en que todos siempre se asustaban la primera vez que viajaban por el espacio y tenían que hacer una toma de tierra tan brusca. Ese fue el único motivo por el que le permitió esa actitud tan cobarde. Pero por otro lado, disfrutaba bastante de las miradas celosas de los otros saiyajines al saber que no podrán tener nunca lo mismo que él.

La saiyajin nunca se había imaginado que los viajes por el espacio fueran tan… desagradables, la verdad es que no se le ocurría otra palabra para describirlos. Y solo esperaba que este fuese el primero y el último de su vida.

Todavía le resultaba costoso aferrarse a aquél que prácticamente se lo había arrebatado todo; su planeta, sus amigos… su pasado. Pero tuvo que acercarse a él por meros motivos de supervivencia, todavía se negaba en rotundo a creer que habían más motivos por el que aceptaba su contacto tan cerrado.

Ella, a que tantos enemigos era capaz de tolerar con sus grandes defectos y su fría mirada, era completamente incapaz de aceptar a Kakarotto. No creía que existiese alma más negra y corrupta que la suya, y no solo lo pensaba. El viejo Kamisama le había enseñado a sentir las energías de los Ki, y el de Kakarotto era completamente maligno y vil, no había cabida para la bondad en él. Y eso se lo había demostrado varias veces en poco tiempo.

Chichi apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho escuchando sus acompasados latidos, estos eran completamente tranquilos, oh, como los envidiaba. Los suyos eran desenfrenados y erráticos, a pesar de que poco a poco estaba consiguiendo superar este miedo de entrar en contacto con la atmósfera del planeta Vegita.

Cuando la nave comenzó a estabilizarse, Kakarotto la separó de él de un fuerte empujón. Chichi al principió parecía sorprendida y un poco desorientada, pero después comprendió que por fin habían llegado a su destino. La saiyan terrícola no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se dirigía sin permiso a uno de los grandes ventanales panorámicos de la nave, para tener una primera vista del planeta Vegita. Su cola comenzó a balancearse de emoción al inspeccionar el entorno que tan familiar era para ella, pero sin embargo no lograba recordar.

-¡Woah! ¡Vuestro cielo es de color rojo!... ¿o es rosa? No, espera, el cielo es rojo y las nubes rosadas.- logró identificar mirando bien el lindo paisaje alienígena. En la parte oeste del lejano horizonte vio un conjunto de montañas mortales, filosas y extremadamente altas, y en el sentido contrario había desolación, muy parecido al paisaje estepario de algunas zonas de la tierra, donde la tierra es seca y estéril. Sin embargo, mirando hacia abajo donde había aterrizado la grandiosa nave, había matices de vegetación verde, por no mencionar que se encontraba una extraña civilización… _A Bulma le encantará ver esto, siempre disfruta investigando cosas extrañas… _La saiyajin paró en seco sus pensamientos ¡Bulma! ¡Oh, dios, casi se olvidaba de ella!... solo esperaba que estuviese bien. Tendría que regresar a la habitación de Kakarotto para llevársela antes de que alguien la descubriese.

-¿Te gusta?- Chichi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Raditz al lado suyo. La saiya se giró hacia él mientras asentía.

-Sí- respondió, mirando de nuevo el lugar –Es diferente a mi planeta, pero es bonito.

-_Este_ es tu planeta- la corrigió Turles, colocándose al lado contrario de donde estaba Raditz. Chichi frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero sin embargo no respondió.

Este no era su lugar, no imperaba que le dijesen. Chichi se giró completamente para ver a Kakarotto, el saiyajin parecía que estaba discutiendo con el príncipe, así que no le estaba prestando atención a ella. Todo un alivio si recordaba la amenaza que le había dando a Turles, Raditz, Broly, y Nappa, cuando los vio interactuando inocentemente con ella. Todavía no lograba entender su comportamiento, estaba claro que esos saiyajines no querían dañarla ni nada parecido, pero entonces, ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Chichi negó con la cabeza, puesto que lo último que quería hacer era intentar comprender los pensamientos del asesino.

-El príncipe Vegeta quiere que vallamos al pabellón de esclavos para clasificarlos a todos- informó Broly seriamente, mientras se acercaba a paso ligero al grupo de saiyajines.

-Como siempre hacemos- lo corroboró Turles poniendo los ojos en blanco por la exasperación –Somos guardianes de elite, no estúpidos soldados de tercera clase, ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer trabajos tan degradantes?- preguntó con asco al pensar en poner sus manos sobre sucios humanos.

-Creo que es para obligar a Kakarotto ha hacerlo también- informó Nappa, riéndose. Puesto que él tenía mayor contacto con Vegeta desde que era un niño, el príncipe siempre le contaba todo –Y enviándonos a todos, es la única manera de presionarlo para hacerlo también… si quieren, tómenselo como un castigo de su parte para Kakarotto- sugirió mientras se ajustaba su rastreador verde en la oreja.

-No nos queda mas remedio- rugió Turles mientras también se colocaba su rastreador rojo. Sin pasar por alto la mirada curiosa de la adolescente saiyajin -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó de repente. Chichi se sonrojó cuando fue descubierta, pero después señalo su rastreador.

-¿Para que sirve esa cosa que tienen pegada en la cara?- preguntó inocentemente. Broly suspiró ante su ignorancia, primero el sexo, ahora esto, definitivamente tendrían que hacer algo muy pronto por su bien.

-Es para poder hablar entre nosotros, calcular la fuerza de los demás, su posición, y saber a que distancia se encuentran… tú necesitarás una de estas "cosas"- respondió Broly, y Chichi lo miró pensativa.

-No, yo no lo necesito.- dijo con seguridad y casi con superioridad –Yo puedo saber la fuerza de alguien, su posición, y distancia sin esas cosas tan raras. A demás, puedo comunicarme con alguien telepáticamente, y si es preciso puedo convencerle para poder comunicarme de la misma forma con más personas- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos ¡Por fin descubrió algo que solo ella podía hacer y los demás no!

-¿Y como lo haces?- Chichi palideció, no sabía que Kakarotto la hubiese estado escuchando. Ella miró hacia atrás encontrándose directamente con su armadura negra y plateada, después levantó la cabeza casi noventa grados para poder verle la cara. En momentos como este, su altura solo conseguía hacerle ver mas intimidante ¡Era casi tan alto como Piccolo! –Lo sabía, es mentira- dijo con burla cuando la saiyajin aparentemente se negó a responderle.

-¡No lo es!- se defendió, ella casi podía soportar que la llamase estúpida, pero _nunca_ mentirosa.

-Jajaja, ¿en serio? Entonces demuéstralo.- la retó, mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura haciendo que sus narices se rozasen. Chichi gruñó por lo bajo, pero ni de lejos le pareció a Kakarotto intimidante… mas bien le pareció débil, por no querer decir adorable.

-Esta bien.- dijo de pronto aceptando su reto, a la vez que cerraba los ojos e intentaba centrarse en los Ki de todos. Ella lamentablemente no podía dar un número exacto midiendo sus energías como lo hacen esas cosas llamadas "rastreadores". Pero si podía medir una energía comparándola con otra, aunque las comparaciones le resultasen en cierto modo dolorosas. –Tú eres exactamente cincuenta veces mas fuerte que yo- dijo con seguridad. Kakarotto puso gesto pensativo.

-Eso es verdad- admitió con sorna –tu poder es de 2.000 unidades, y el mío es de 100.000.

-Ahora mismo tienes la misma fuerza que Turles- continuó ella –pero como te puedes transformar eres capaz de incrementar tus poderes por diez…

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó Kakarotto intentado ocultar exitosamente su sorpresa en su voz y en sus gestos.

-Una vez te transformase delante de mi, ¿recuerdas?... solo necesite unos segundos para averiguar el incremento exacto de tus poderes, que creo que deberían de ser… ¿1.000.000 de unidades, verdad?- preguntó un poco insegura ya que ni las matemáticas mas básicas eran su fuerte, pero tampoco se le daban mal. Por no decir que la última cifra le sonó muy surrealista para ser verdad, es decir ¡¿Quién demonios era capaz de poseer 1.000.000 de unidades?! Pensar que solo tenía 2.000 en este momento le resultaba muy, pero que muy frustrante.

-De acuerdo.- interrumpió Turles sin ocultar su sopresa –Eres capaz de leer las fuerzas de combate de los demás, pero poder comunicarse con alguien es distinto- declaró convencido. Chichi abrió la boca para responder un poco acerca de sus entrenamientos con Kayo-sama en el otro mundo, pero fue interrumpida por Vegeta, que llegó hasta ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Que demonios hacen?!- gritó enfurecido, pero solo consiguió espantar a Chichi que se colocó detrás de Broly utilizándolo como una especie de escudo -¡Dejen de hablar como marujas y pónganse a trabajar!

-¡Sí, príncipe Vegeta!- respondieron al unísono de forma contundente como unos soldados, pero en sus voces Chichi pudo distinguir un poco el enfado. Kakarotto, Turles, Broly, Raditz, y Nappa salieron de la sala de comandos al pabellón de esclavos. Dejando a la chica un poco perdida atrás… de nuevo.

-¡Y tu, mujer!- vociferó Vegeta espantándola un poco –¡Te quiero fuera de mi vista ahora!- Chichi retrocedió mientras asentía y salió rápidamente de allí. Vegeta exhaló a la vez que se frotaba las sienes –Estoy rodeado de estúpidos incompetentes.- murmuró entre dientes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chichi caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de la gran nave intentando rastrear el Ki de Bulma, ya que había olvidado donde se encontraba exactamente la habitación de Kakarotto. Se podía decir que tenía los minutos contados para sacar a su amiga de aquí antes de ser descubiertas, eso sería un error fatal. Chichi no tenía ninguna duda de que Kakarotto mataría a Bulma si la descubre ahora, y no podía permitirlo, mejor dicho ¡No lo iba a permitir! Ella le prometió a Krillin que mantendría a salvo a sus amigos y a todas las personas inocentes que pudiese, y si para eso tenía que rebajarse ante Kakarotto, soportar palizas, y todo tipo de abusos… estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero no sin luchar antes.

-¡Bulma-chan!- la llamó mientras abría apresuradamente la puerta de la habitación, asqueándose al encontrar un poco de sangre del anterior saiyajin que había sido brutalmente asesinado en este mismo lugar. Definitivamente no tenían un buen servicio de limpieza. La saiya podía asegurar que el estado de Bulma era aparentemente estable, ya que pudo rastrear su Ki hasta llegar a esta habitación -¡Bulma!- la volvió a llamar un poco mas preocupada mientras se adentraba a la habitación -¡Tranquila, estoy sola!- dijo intentando persuadirla por si continuaba oculta por temor. Chichi tragó saliva pesadamente mientras se dirigía al armario donde antes la había escondido, y abrió las puertas del closet de par en par -¡Oh dios mío!- gritó mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a revisarla.

Ella presentaba unos pocos golpes en su curvilíneo cuerpo, por suerte no había nada grave que se pudiese ver a simple vista. Pero lo que en verdad le preocupo fue encontrarse con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y otro de su oreja, ella sabía que si esas zonas sangraban sin haber recibido un golpe importante en ese mismo lugar, la cosa se volvía grave. Pero, ¿Qué le pudo haber provocado esto?

_La gravedad de nuestro planeta es diez veces superior a la vuestra._

Chichi recordó exactamente las palabras de Kakarotto, ¡eso es! La gravedad. Habían personas a las que les costaba mucho más que a otros adaptarse a la gravedad de un sitio. Lamentablemente eso lo aprendió de Kakarotto, en uno de sus entrenamientos en donde ella terminaba en la enfermería. Pero también recordó que era cuestión de tiempo que se recuperase.

-Tranquila Bulma, te pondrás bien- aseguró, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no la podía oír. Chichi agarró una sabana de la cama y enrolló a Bulma en ella cubriéndola de pies a cabeza, sin dejar nada de su cuerpo visible. Después pasó a cargarla sobre su hombro y salió sigilosamente de la habitación de Kakarotto.

No le fue muy difícil esquivar a los saiyajines de tercera clase por los intrincados pasillos de la nave, ya que podía escuchar sus pasos a bastante distancia, por no hablar de sus Ki muy fáciles de localizar al ser saiyajines. Chichi se paró a pocos metros de la puerta, mirando con frustración a dos guardias custodiando la única salida visible. Ellos parecían bastante elitistas con todos los que salían y entraban de la nave, así que estaba muy segura de que no le permitirían salir con el cuerpo inconciente de Bulma. La saiya dejó con cuidado a su amiga en el suelo, ocultándola detrás de un par de cajas que no tenía ni la menor idea sobre lo que guardaban en su interior. Con una susurrante promesa de rápido retorno, Chichi avanzó con precaución procurando que sus pasos sean los mas silenciosos posibles en el pulido suelo metálico, dirigiéndose hacia los dos soldados que le estaban dando la espalda. Gran error para ellos.

Con dos rápidos golpes en la base del cuello, los dos soldados de tercera clase cayeron al suelo inconcientes. Chichi sonrió con picardía mientras corría de nuevo hacia su amiga y se la llevaba de allí tras limpiar la salida.

OoOoO

-¡Hiciste trampa de nuevo!- gruñó un saiyajin con pelo negro en punta y ojos del mismo color, mientras se levantaba del suelo frustrado. –Siempre haces trampas- recriminó cruzándose de brazos infantilmente.

-No es mi culpa que no sepas perder, hermano.- respondió mientras se reía jovial y salía de la sala de entrenamientos para tomar un poco de agua tras su exhaustivo combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Él, a diferencia de su hermano gemelo, conservaba su apariencia de super saiyajin en todo momento, con el majestuoso pelo dorado en punta y los ojos verde acuoso. Su hermano le lanzó una ráfaga de Ki en la espalda, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad mientras se reía y tomaba su agua. –Tú nunca cambiarás, Vegetto.

-Oh, lo siento Mister Perfecto… En serio Gogeta, algún día te venceré, y será muy pronto.- prometió Vegetto mientras se colocaba delante de él. Gogeta alzó una ceja con incredulidad, y después comenzó a reírse de nuevo, enfadando nuevamente a su hermano gemelo -¡Es la verdad!

-Sí, te creo- respondió sarcástico, mientras ambos salían de los muros internos del palacio. El saiya casi escupe su bebida cuando vio a una joven con el pelo negro que llevaba algo envuelto con una sabana blanca. La chica miraba hacia todos los lados frenéticamente para asegurarse de no ser descubierta, y avanzaba a paso ligero.

-¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo?- preguntó Vegetto rascándose la nuca –¡Espera!, ¿Desde cuando hay hembras saiyajines tan jóvenes, hermano?- preguntó con la quijada desencajada.

-No lo se- respondió seriamente –pero lo vamos a averiguar- ambos se miraron brevemente y corrieron hacia la joven. –¡Ey! ¡Tú, espera!- gritó Gogeta mientras le intentaba dar caza. Chichi se giró hacia ellos confundida, y después dio un grito ahogado mientras salía volando de allí a toda prisa.

-¡Muy persuasivo, hermano!- recriminó el saiyan de pelo negro, bufando con exasperación.

-¡Cállate y sigámosla!- gritó Gogeta sin apartar la mirada de la chica que se alejaba muy rápidamente de ellos, no sabia por que, pero algo le decía que la siguiese ahora mismo. Los dos emprendieron el vuelo a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras dejaban una estela dorada a su paso.

-¡Oh no!- gritó Chichi al ver como se acercaban, y lo peor de todo ¡eran demasiado rápidos! En menos de cinco segundos estaban delante de ella cortándole el paso, Chichi tuvo que frenar antes de chocarse contra esos tipos -¡Déjenme en paz, por favor!- pidió mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Bulma con un poco mas de fuerza contra el suyo, y se disponía a salir volando en dirección contraria.

-No, espera mujer- comenzó Vegetto, mientras colocaba las manos al frente en un geto para que se detuviese en sus futuras acciones.

-Emm, no queremos hacerte daño- continuó Gogeta con suavidad. Chichi los miró desconfiada, temiendo que ellos pudiesen ser como Kakarotto. -¿Qué es lo que llevas?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- respondió rápidamente temiendo por su amiga. Los dos saiyajines no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella, la chica se veía como un conejito asustado, y para que un saiyajin de raza pura actuase de esta forma, algo muy trágico le tuvo que haber pasado para diezmar su confianza.

-Esta bien- dijo Gogeta latamente mientras se acercaba a ella con precaución. Chichi retrocedió rápidamente –Prometo que no te dañaremos- prometió con suavidad, mientras retomaba su camino hacia ella, pero esta vez con más éxito. -¿Puedo?- preguntó señalando la sabana. Chichi lo dudo unos instantes, pero después asintió una vez. Gogeta sonrió amistosamente mientras destapaba lo que llevaba envuelto en esa sabana, sea lo que sea, para ella tendría que ser muy valioso al ver su sobreprotección. Él se sorprendió un poco al descubrir a una joven de unos veintitrés años, inconciente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Vegetto con curiosidad, acercándose -¡¿Es otra saiyajin?!- pidió, señalándola –¡Valla! Tiene el pelo azul, eso es extraño- dijo mientras se reía, ganándose una mirada dura por parte de Gogeta. -¿Qué le paso?

-N-no lo se- respondió la chica tímidamente –La encontré así cuando la nave que acababa de llegar de la tierra aterrizó en este lugar.-respondió un poco nerviosa al pensar en que quizás estaba dando demasiada información si quería huir de este sitio. Vegetto asintió con comprensión.

-Los seres de otros planetas por lo general tienden a sufrir embolias o hemorragias internas ante la gravedad de este planeta- explicó mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón, pensativo –o quizás solo se dio un golpe.

-¡¿Hem-hemorragias?!- preguntó Chichi temerosa y miro a Bulma -¡Oh dios, no! ¡¿Se pondrá bien?!- preguntó frenéticamente.

-Tranquila- intentó calmarla Gogeta poniendo sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, y no pudo evitar experimentar un extraño sentimiento de "deja bu" cuando entro en contacto con ella. –Podemos llevarla a la enfermería del palacio, es el único lugar donde pueden atenderla correctamente.- Ofreció amablemente, pero Chichi todavía no se mostraba convencida.

-Pero ella es una esclava…- objetó duramente –cuando la lleve allí se negarán a atenderla y la llevarán con los otros esclavos, es injusto, pero eso es lo que harán.

-Oh jajaja tranquila, no lo harán si nosotros no se lo permitimos- dijo Vegetto con superioridad –Esta es tu única opción si quieres que tu amiga se salve- Chichi todavía no se mostraba muy convencida, pero después soltó un suspiro de rendición y asintió con la cabeza derrotada.

-Supongo que… no tengo otra opción- admitió la saiyajin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chichi miraba un poco preocupada a Bulma siendo atendida por un par de especialistas, a ella nunca antes le gusto estar en hospitales, o cualquier otro sitio parecido como en este caso. La saiya salió de la sala con la seguridad de que estaba en buenas manos. Al principio todos los médicos se negaron a atenderla por que no era una saiyajin, pero Gogeta y Vegetto se mostraron muy "persuasivos" por no decir amenazantes, y lograron que Bulma recibiera la atención que se merecía.

-Dicen que tardará una media hora en estabilizarse, y después tiene que descansar.- Dijo Chichi a los dos hermanos saiyajines. Estos asintieron seriamente.

-Entonces tuvo suerte- acotó Vegetto, sonriente -Muchos no logran sobrevivir a esta gravedad, son unos debiluchos, pero tu amiga al parecer es una luchadora.- Chichi asintió mientras sonreía, era cierto, Bulma era una gran luchadora…, y en cierta manera ella estaba muy agradecida por su ayuda. –Y por cierto- comenzó Vegetto, dándole una mirada pícara y un tanto lasciva, acercándose a ella -¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto antes, preciosa?- preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Chichi lo miró con cierta incomodidad.

-Vegetto…- gruño Gogeta con tono de advertencia a su hermano, que estaba acosando a una joven de unos dieciocho años menos que él.

-Oh, vamos Gogeta, no seas aburrido- le recrimino mientras corría el pelo de una confundida saiyajin detrás de su oreja –Solo la estoy cortejando, ¿verdad?

-Eeehhh- Chichi solo se mostraba bastante incomoda mientras trataba de alejarse, pero sin parecer una mal educada después de toda la ayuda que recibió por su parte –s-sí… supongo…

-¿Lo ves, hermano?- dijo Vegetto contento. Gogeta lo agarró del brazo y le obligo a separarse de ella a la fuerza -¡eyyy!... Menudo celoso, solo estas así por que yo soy irresistible- comenzó con superioridad mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-Sí, lo que tu digas- dijo el saiyajin de cabellos rubios con sarcasmo, y después se dirigió hacia la chica –Discúlpale, es un idiota- Chichi asintió todavía un poco anonadada -¿De que planeta decías que era la mujer?

-¿Bulma? Ella es del planeta tierra… como yo- agregó después. –Somos terrícolas…

-Sí, jajaja- se rió Vegetto –Como si pudiese existir una mujer saiyajin terrico… ¡oh, joder!- dijo cuando captó la gravedad de las palabras de la chica. Pero el mas afectado fue Gogeta, el saiyajin rápidamente se alejó de la muchacha mientras negaba con la cabeza, no, esto no podía ser posible… ¿podía? –Tenemos que irnos- espetó el saiyajin de pelo negro, agarró de la ropa a su hermano y se lo llevó a empujones fuera del ala medica. Chichi al principio los miró un poco confundida, pero después se encogió de hombros.

-Así que estabas aquí- ella dio un salto cuando escuchó la voz de Kakarotto y se giró hacia él -¡¿Se puede saber por que carajos estas aquí?!- gritó, espantándola. Chichi retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

-Ehh… el pri-príncipe me dijo que tenía que irme de la sala de comandos- se defendió, técnicamente estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¡¿Y por eso decides ir hasta aquí?!- ella asintió sin mas remedio. Kakarotto gruño mientras la agarraba del cuello y la presionaba contra la pared, para después pegar su muy bien construido cuerpo con vehemencia contra el suyo, mucho mas pequeño. Kakarotto bajó la cabeza hasta su oído, estremeciéndola cuando notó su cálido aliento –Te has portado mal- rugió gravemente, y le mordió con fuerza el lóbulo, sacándole un pequeño gemido involuntario –Ahora voy a pensar en una buena forma para… castigarte- Chichi pudo escuchar un "Clik" producido por el cierre del collar alrededor de su frágil cuello –Nunca tuve que quitártelo.- dijo Kakarotto mientras agarraba un extremo de la cadena y se la llevaba hacia su casa, que se encontraba dentro de los muros internos del palacio, donde vivían todos los saiyajines de elite.

OoOoO

-¡Es ella!- fue lo primero que dijo Vegetto cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la saiyajin.

-No, debe de haber un error, un gran error- negó Gogeta mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo en señal de estrés.

-¿Un error? Ella parece tener unos diecisiete años, justamente el tiempo en que ocurrió "ya sabes que", es _una_ saiyajin con el pelo negro y lacio, y lo mejor de todo ¡viene de la tierra! En serio hermano ¿Necesitas mas pruebas? ¡Es ella, estoy seguro!- Vegetto no podía contener su sonrisa. -¡Milk esta bien y volvió, ja, es evidente a quien salió! jajaja

-Milk…- murmuró Gogeta todavía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía que admitir que por una vez su hermano gemelo tenía toda la razón y... -¡Espera!- gritó cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa -¡Maldito degenerado, intentaste cortejarla! ¡Recuerda que te de una paliza por eso!- Vegetto paró de reír enseguida, mientras se alejaba del saiyajin rubio por precaución.

-Eeeh, ¡Para mi defensa diré que no sabía que era ella!

-¡No me importa! ¡Comienza a correr! ¡Nadie le pondrá a mi Milk NUNCA un dedo encima mientras yo viva!

-Oh oh- dijo el saiyajin de pelo negro mientras retrocedía sobre sus pasos y después echaba a correr seguido por Gogeta.

OoOoO

-¡Auch!- se que quejó Chichi por lo bajo cuando Kakarotto la metió en su cuarto de un empujón, provocando que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. Kakarotto rodó lo ojos ante su torpeza, mientras se sacaba su rastreador, seguido por sus guantes y botas pesadas, pero sin quitar la visa de la mujer en todo momento.

Una vez recuperada del golpe súbito, Chichi comenzó a inspeccionar la pequeña casa dentro del palacio. Este lugar era bastante más grande y espacioso que la casa en donde vivía con su abuelito Gohan, pero también era bastante frívola, aunque fuese un poco bonita nunca se sentiría como en su hogar. Y ahora no creía que hubiese ningún sitio al que pudiese llamar de esa forma. La saiyan fue levantada del suelo bruscamente cuando Kakarotto la agarró de la cadena y tiró de ella hacia arriba, poniéndola de pie muy cercana a él.

-No te traje hasta aquí para hacer una visita por mi casa- dijo con la voz baja y ronca, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus caderas para atraerla todavía más hacia él. El saiyan pudo notar su errática respiración contra sus pectorales desnudos, una clara muestra de su nerviosismo. Kakarotto apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Chi mientras enrollaba su cola por su cintura, e iba avanzando hasta dejarla apoyada en una esquina de la habitación.

Su mente no dejaba de procesar varias imágenes de él tomándola brutalmente en ese mismo momento y lugar. Notando como le quitaba sin piedad su inocencia de todas las formas posibles, la poseía bajo su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para que le rogase detenerse cosa que naturalmente no haría, y lo mejor de todo, la corrupción. Sí, definitivamente se iba a divertir mucho corrompiendo la joven y pura alma de la chica. La convertiría en una maquina de matar, solo tenía que pulir este diamante en bruto, de eso estaba seguro. Unas pequeñas manos presionadas con fuerza sobre su torso hizo que volviese a la realidad, encontrándose para su gran placer con la mirada aterrada de la saiya. Ella quería que la dejase libre, eso no iba a ocurrir nunca.

Chichi pudo notar como Kakarotto la levantaba con su cola y la apoyaba sobre su cadera, provocando que se rozasen íntimamente. Ella ahogó un gemido contra su cuello mientras su propia cola temblaba por ese sentimiento desconocido denominado placer. Sabía que tenía que parar con todo esto cuanto antes, ella no quería que volviese a ocurrir lo mismo que hace unas horas atrás. Antes él había conseguido dejarla completamente indefensa y dependiente de su cuerpo, cosa que no podía permitir de nuevo ¡Y sería un gran error hacerlo!

Kakarotto agarró su cara con una mano, presonando sus mejillas con los dedos callosos y la acerco con fuerza a su propia cara, forzándola a un beso apasionado. El saiyajin mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de la fémina para obligarla a abrir la boca e introducir su húmeda lengua en su cavidad, casi podía sentirse enloquecer con su sabor a vainilla. De pronto comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las de ella, notando como se endurecía y la presionaba con más fuerza en su entrepierna para excitarla, no importaba lo inocente que sea, eso no quitaba que ella pudiese estimularse como cualquier otra mujer, solo que de una forma todavía más emocionante. Pudo notar como comenzaba a gemir a través del beso, y muy lejos de conformarse solo con eso comenzó a despojarla de su propia ropa apresuradamente.

Chichi abrió los ojos al notar como Kakarotto forcejeaba con su armadura de spandex, y comenzaba a quitársela exitosamente. La saiya negó su contacto de pronto mientras intentaba volver a alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero por mucho que lo intentase no era rival para su fuerza.

-Detente- pidió suplicante entre suspiros. Kakarotto solo se rió malvadamente de su petición, mientras su cola de escabullía entre las piernas de la joven, rompiendo esa parte de su armadura y comenzando a acariciar con su pelaje afelpado su feminidad muy suavemente.

-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?- pregunto seductoramente cerca de su oreja. Chichi volvió a gemir mientras asentía, esto era malo y por lo tanto debía parar, aunque no entendía por que era tan malo… después de todo, estaba disfrutando mucho de esto. Pero solo mantener contacto con una persona tan malvada hacía que su instinto de supervivencia le gritase que se alejase cuanto antes de él. Y ella siempre obedecía a su sexto sentido.

Kakarotto no le hizo caso y comenzó a manosear su cuerpo desnudo, pasando sus manos por su fina cintura, subiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar sus senos y comenzar a estimular los rosados pezones entre sus dedos hasta que se endureciesen.

Chichi ya no podía soportar esto mas, era como una lenta y agónica tortura que debía de parar de inmediato antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Con una mano saco de un manotazo la cola de Kakarotto lejos de su flor, y puso en práctica una técnica que Krillin y Yamcha, Oolong, y en esencia todos los hombres que conoció en su vida le habían prohibido terminantemente. Ella nunca entendió por que se lo prohibieron específicamente si era uno de los mejores golpes para reducir a su enemigo. Pero esta vez era una emergencia…

Kakarotto se separó de Chichi rápidamente mientras se doblaba agonizante de dolor ¡Esa saiya estúpida se atrevió a darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas en sus partes bajas! ¡Oh, esto lo iba a pagar muy caro! Kakarotto comenzó a maldecir en todos los idiomas del universo que se sabía mientras la saiyajin huía rauda de la casa de Kakarotto sin importarle su desnudez en absoluto.

Chichi comenzó a correr por los pasillos frustrándose al no encontrar a nadie –¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡Necesito ayuda!... ¡y ropa!- agregó cuando se dio cuenta por fin de su estado –Oooh a Bulma no le va a gustar esto- murmuró mientras se cubría con las manos y avanzaba todavía mas, ella no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse en un solo sitio a la espera de que Kakarotto la encontrase y atrapase. -¿Dónde se metieron todos?- se preguntó, la idea de llamar a aquellos tipos aparentemente amables que estaban en la nave floreció en su cabeza, pero la descartó cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado sus nombres. Quizás Bulma tenía razón y ella padecía un poco de eso que llamaba DDA; Déficit De… y no se acordaba de que mas, no le prestó _Atención_ cuando se lo dijo. De pronto, fue sacada de sus pensamientos caóticos cuando notó como alguien se chocaba fuertemente contra ella, provocando que cayesen al suelo. Chichi abrió los ojos miró muy contenta al conocido saiyajin que tenía encima suyo -¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!- dijo feliz mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, olvidando momentáneamente el tema de su denudes.

-¡¿M-Milk?!- tartamudeó Vegetto mientras intentaba separarse de la saiyajin, él todavía trataba de escapar de Gogeta y su ira. -¿Qué haces aquí…?- su voz se agudizo varias octavas cuando vio el estado de la chica -¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS DESNUDA?!...

-Es que estaba con Kakar…- Chichi fue cortada abruptamente de su explicación cuando escuchó un gritó de rabia muy cerca de ella, un poco extrañada se asomó sobre el hombro de Vegetto, y observó a Gogeta que estaba siendo rodeado por un aura asesina de color dorado. -¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó señalándolo, mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo.

-Que por tu culpa voy a morir, Milk- respondió lentamente Vegetto -¡Hermano, esto no es lo que parece!- intentó defenderse. Gogeta solo aumentó su poder provocando que su aura dorada se incrementase peligrosamente.

-¡¿Y ME VIENES CON LA EXCUSA MÁS VIEJA DEL MUNDO?!- gritó enfurecido.

-¡No, no!- Vegetto agitó sus manos desesperadamente delante de él -¡Ella estaba desnuda antes de que llegase! ¡¿Verdad Milk?!- le preguntó mirándola en busca de ayuda, Chichi solo parpadeó tres veces con confusión.

-¿Quién es Milk?- se limitó a preguntar.

-¡Milk, cúbrete!- ordenó Gogeta sin hacer caso de lo que acababa de decir, mientras se sacaba de un tirón la capa que formaba parte de su armadura y se la lanzaba. Chichi la atrapó y se enrolló en la tela negra. Sin previo aviso Gogeta se lanzó sobre Vegetto mientras daba un grito de guerra, y lo comenzó a golpear fuertemente hasta destrozar varias paredes del palacio. Chichi miró muy preocupada la discusión entre los hermanos, pero no podía notar una caída significante de Ki por parte de Vegetto, así que se mantuvo de momento al margen de la lucha.

-¡Te juro que no le hice nada a Milk!- juró Vegetto por enésima vez –¡Me conoces hermano, tengo principios!- Gogeta paró de golpear al escuchar eso, pero aún así agarró a Vegetto del cuello de su armadura y lo acercó peligrosamente a él.

-Esta bien, te creo- dijo con voz fría y amenazante –Pero por tu bien, mas vale que esta sea la última vez que pones las manos encima de mi hija… y tu sobrina…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Jajaja ¡Siempre quise poner algo así de raro! XD Creo que no hace falta que diga que Vegetto y Gogeta en este Fanfic no son ninguna fusión de Goku y Vegeta, más bien son sus propios personajes, pero esto no los convierte en OC. **_**Gogeta y Vegetto siguen siendo propiedad única y exclusiva de Akira Toriyama :)**_

**Y lo siento por no poner lemmon en este capitulo, en un inicio lo tenía planeado, pero… digamos que creo que todavía no surgió el momento apropiado entre Chichi(Milk) y Kakarotto. Aunque estoy viendo que muchos tienen la esperanza de que Kakarotto va a cambiar…, sinceramente no creo que eso suceda **_**pronto**_**, sería un cambio muy drástico en su personalidad…**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	5. Sin Vuelta Atrás

**Broken Innocence**

**_Descargo de Responsabilidad:_****Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes. ¡Todos ellos les pertenecen al estupendo Akira Toriyama sensei!... también va haber un personaje OC _PixieGirl_**

**_Este fic esta clasificado M, lo leen bajo su responsabilidad…_**

**Hola de nuevo n.n me alegra mucho recibir tanto apoyo para esta historia :D y quiero decir para los fanáticos de Bulma y Vegeta (L) que ellos van a ser una pareja importante en esta historia, y van a tener sus propios dramas más a delante en donde el amor surge poco a poco, la verdad es que no quiero hacer nada precipitado, sino se pierde todo el realismo y la emoción ¿verdad? XD**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para revisar mi historia :D ¡ARIGATO!_**

**_Edades de los personajes:_**

**Chichi: 17, Bulma: 20, Kakarotto: 28, Vegeta: 30, Turles: 21, Raditz: 31, Broly: 28, Nappa: 45, Gogeta y Vegetto: 35**

* * *

**Capítulo V****_… Sin vuelta atrás…_**

Chichi no sabía si sentirse terriblemente confundida o aliviada, por un lado la batalla campal entre los dos interesantes hermanos había cesado completamente, pero por otro lado, algo en ellos había cambiado de una forma radical, ella no sabía que factores impulsaron a esas creencias dentro de su mente, pero quizás fue el echo en que se empeñaban en llamarla por otro nombre que no era el suyo, o también podría ser por que no dejaron de mirarla casi en ningún momento. La saiya se ajustó la capa negra alrededor de su pequeña figura desnuda mientras miraba rápidamente hacia los lados con incomodidad, sino fuese por que ellos se podrían tomar la acción como una especie de insulto, Chichi habría salido corriendo lejos de allí hace mucho tiempo.

-Muy bien, seré yo el primero en preguntar- Vegetto rompió de repente el incomodo silencio. -¿Por qué estabas desnuda por los pasillos del palacio?- preguntó sin poder evitar una sonrisa de burla hacia la pelinegra. En cambio Gogeta no se mostraba tan relajado como su hermano gemelo.

-Ehhh yo… yo estaba…- Chichi no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas enrojecer mientras agachaba la cara para intentar ocultarla bajo su flequillo –Estaba huyendo- respondió rápidamente, sí, la saiyajin solo estaba avergonzada por su acto de cobardía, no por su desnudez. Un gruñido escapó de la garganta del saiyajin rubio, provocando que ella lo mirase un poco extrañada. De pronto notó una mano sobre su hombro, era Vegetto, y esta vez en su cara denotaba un poco mas de madurez.

-¿De quien huyas?- volvió a preguntar empleando un tono más suave, pero a la vez contundente. Vegetto pudo notar como la fura de su hermano no hacía más que crecer, y lo comprendía a la perfección, sino fuera por que uno de los dos tiene que mantener la calma en este mismo momento, él también estaría hecho una furia.

-De un saiyajin… creo que se llama Kakarotto- respondió mientras se alejaba del hombre –emm… tengo que irme, voy a ver como esta Bulma- acotó mientras intentaba salir de allí, pero fue retenida esta vez por Gogeta que se aferró a su mano con mas fuerza de la necesaria para evitar su huida.

-Kakarotto- gruñó el rubio por lo bajo, Gogeta había oído hablar de la mano derecha del príncipe, pero no todo era bueno. Por un lado decían que era el mejor para las peleas, aunque después estaban todos sus trastornos debido a su "complicada" infancia y juventud que le llevaron a volverse algo demente. El pensar que podía estar tan cerca de su hija le enfadaba y preocupaba de sobremanera.

OoOoO

**_Dos años atrás…_**

-¿Es él?- preguntó el saiyajin de pelo alborotado por tercera vez, mientras se acercaba precavidamente a la jaula donde pusieron al joven saiyajin en cautividad para la seguridad de todos.

-Sí- respondió un científico, mientras intentaba finalizar con su evaluación del paciente enjaulado –Kakarotto sufrió unas lesiones cuando fue capturado en el planeta Khanasia, pero nada grabe. Lo que de verdad me preocupa es su salud mental…- el científico fue cortado de su monologo cuando el hombre le agarró del cuello y lo estampó con fuerza contra una pared.

-¿Esta llamando a mi hijo loco?- preguntó con veneno en su voz, mientras amenazaba con matarlo con un simple movimiento de muñeca.

-N-no comandante Bardock- tartamudeó el saiyajin mientras sentía con alivio como el comandante se separaba de él –Pero debe comprender que desde que era un bebé, Kakarotto vivió solo cuando exterminó a todos los habitantes del planeta Khanasia, eso son muchos años, ni siquiera sabe hablar, y no tiene ningún valor moral, solo sabe matar y destruir todo lo que toca… y creo que el hecho de que disfrute de sobremanera haciendo todas esas cosas, lo empeora.- intentó explicar suavemente.

-No me importa lo que digas- reiteró Bardock desviando la mirada hacia su hijo, Kakarotto le devolvió la mirada, y después se lanzó hacia los barrotes en su dirección mientras gruñía como un animal salvaje, queriendo atacarlo. –Lo civilizare a golpe limpio si es preciso, mi mujer se puso muy contenta cuando le dijeron que nuestro hijo todavía estaba vivo y no murió ante el impacto de su nave en ese sucio planeta, no estoy dispuesto a que me lo arrebaten por una segunda vez.- Bardock estaba a punto de pulsar el botón que habría automáticamente su jaula, pero una mano desconocida se apoderó de la suya, impidiéndole la acción.

-No puedo permitir que lo hagas, Bardock- Gogeta lo había estado viendo todo silenciosamente, y creía que este era el mejor momento para interrumpir.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo- contradijo el saiyajin con la cicatriz en la mejilla.

-Siento la situación de su hijo, comandante Bardock, pero echándole un simple vistazo puede verse su actitud senil y fría… abrir esa jaula no sería una acción muy inteligente de su parte, usted es un hombre sabio, y debe saberlo.- Bardock gruñó por lo bajo mientras se apartaba de Gogeta, él sabía que tenía razón, pero le costaba admitirlo.

-Se que puedo cambiarle, si consigo que se integre entre nosotros puede convertirse en un soldado muy valioso entre nuestras filas…

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo con el viejo- confirmó una voz grave detrás de los camaradas.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta!- dijeron al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia. El príncipe se cruzó de brazos mientras su sonrisa malvada se incrementaba al ver al saiyajin enjaulado.

-Me gusta la actitud de ese tal Kakarotto- dijo, y en ese momento el susodicho comenzó a gruñir como un animal, provocándole la risa.

Con el apoyo del príncipe saiyajin, Bardock pudo llevar a cabo la "inserción" de su hijo en el planeta Vegita durante una temporada, pero siempre que intentaba relacionarlo con otras personas que eran completamente ajenas a él terminaba en muertes, así que decidió enviarle continuamente a misiones de purga en otros planetas con la esperanza de calmar su sed de sangre con la destrucción. Cosa que nunca sucedió, y pudo decirse que el remedio casi fue peor que la enfermedad. Kakarotto aumentó su conocimiento, y ahora mataba de una forma más fría y limpia pensando estratégicamente sus movimientos, pero no siempre conseguía razonar con claridad, y muchas veces terminó haciendo locuras casi innombrables hasta para los saiyajines.

OoOoO

Gogeta no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando su hija le dijo que estaba huyendo de Kakarotto, pero se sintió aliviado de verla viva y aparentemente sana ya que en los instantes donde la vio desnuda no había notado ningún hematoma importante en su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que mantenerla alejada de ese tipo- el saiyajin de pelo rubio volvió en si cuando notó los serios y penetrares ojos negros de su hermano, muy pocas veces lo vio tan sensato, y cuando estaba así era por que la situación así lo requería. Gogeta asintió mientras apretaba la mano de la joven que intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-S-suéltame, tengo que ver a Bulma- repitió mientras comenzaba a sudar por los nervios, no le gustaba en absoluto la mirada de los hermanos saiyajines.

-No, cuando vuelva en si los médicos nos avisaran. Y no podemos dejarte sola ahora.- dijo Gogeta seriamente, para su sorpresa Chichi se calmó enseguida. Tal vez el hecho de que sea su padre provoca que ella le obedezca de forma casi automática, pensó él por un momento.

-Esta bien… ¿pero por que no me pueden dejar? Yo se arreglármelas sola- se quejó mientras hinchaba los cachetes en un gesto infantil.

-Por que estoy seguro de que Kakarotto ahora mismo te esta buscando- respondió Vegetto. La mirada de la pelinegra cambió de frustración a pánico, y esta vez fue ella la que se aferró a la mano de Gogeta con un miedo notorio mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Chichi no pudo evitar sentirse aterrada hasta el punto de querer llorar, Kakarotto fue él único que había conseguido hacerla llorar a lo largo de su vida, sin contar el último reencuentro con su abuelito Gohan. Casi en un acto involuntario se aferró en un aplastante abrazo con el susodicho Gogeta intentando controlar sus temblores. Y lo consiguió cuando notó como el saiyajin la abrazaba protectoramente contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir segura. Casi como cuando era una niña y se resguardaba entre los brazos de su abuelo en las noches de tormenta.

-Por favor, no permitas que me lleve con él… no quiero que Kakarotto se acerque a mi de nuevo- rogó enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Gogeta. –Él es muy malo, su aura no tiene nada de bondad.

-Tranquila, no permitiré que te haga nada. Te lo prometo- respondió Gogeta suavemente mientras acariciaba su pelo negro con suavidad, Vegetto le dio una mirada de complicidad.

-Hermano, creo que deberíamos hablar con Bardock y su pareja, tal vez puedan sernos de ayuda.

-No se como… pero podemos intentarlo…- acordó Gogeta con seriedad.

OoOoO

-¡¿DÓNDE SE METIÓ?!

-L-lo siento… pe-pero yo no se nada- dijo un saiyajin aterrado. Kakarotto gruño y apretó más su mano alrededor del cuello de su victima, provocando que sus huesos comenzaran a resquebrajarse.

-Respuesta incorrecta- gruño, y partió su cuello como si de un simple animal se tratase. El saiyajin cayó muerto al suelo, y Kakarotto aplastó su cráneo con su bota de combate pesada, haciendo que resonase por los pasillos del palacio el ruido del cráneo romperse ante la increíble presión del que fue victima.

-¿A que viene ensuciar el piso de mi palacio de esta forma, idiota?- Vegeta ni siquiera se mostraba ni en lo mas mínimo intimidado ante la apariencia psicótica de su soldado. Kakarotto agachó su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con el pelo en punta de su frente, dándole una mirada oscura.

-Mi mujer se ha escapado.- hablo con una increíble ira en su voz, erizándole la piel al otro saiyajin. Vegeta recupero en seguida su posición, y comenzó a reírse.

-Jaja, no me sorprende en absoluto. Lo mas inteligente que puede hacer cualquiera es escapar de ti… o al menos intentarlo- dijo mirando al cadáver del suelo, observando como la sangre continuaba fluyendo de su destrozado cráneo hacia todas las direcciones en un gran charco escarlata. Nadie lo sabía, pero a Vegeta también le gustaba la sangre esparcida por todas partes, no tanto como a Kakarotto, pero si mucho más que al saiyajin medio. –Seguramente ahora mismo se la están cogiendo entre los guardias de elite. Turles y Broly se veían muy interesados en ella… mmh, sí, seguramente se la están cogiendo entre los dos- Vegeta sonrió aún más al ver como el aura de Kakarotto crecía, le gustaba enfadarlo, era un gran pasatiempo –Esa estúpida les estará rogando para que le den mas duro, por no mencionar que tu hermano seguramente los estará viendo mientras se masturba esperando con emoción su turno jajaja- Vegeta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin prisas en dirección contraria de donde estaba Kakarotto mientras se reía sin control _Ahora Kakarotto es como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar… esto será divertido. _Pensó, mientras doblaba la esquina y desaparecía del rango de visión del otro saiyajin.

OoOoO

-Tranquila, aquí estarás bien- dijo Vegetto mientras hacía tomar asiento a la saiya nerviosa.

-Pe-pero, ¿y si me encuentra?- protestó Chichi.

-Kakarotto nunca antes había estado en nuestra casa, a demás, él ahora no sabe que estas con nosotros.- Chichi lo miró no muy segura, pero después asintió y suspiró con resignación.

-Esta bien.- acordó mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora Vegetto, cuanto antes vallamos a hablar con Bardock antes regresaremos- dijo Gogeta acercándose a los dos –Te he dejado ropa en el baño, Milk.- ella asintió mientras se levantaba de golpe y se dirigía rápidamente al baño, azotando la puerta y encerrándose en su interior.

-Ella esta muy asustada- habló Vegetto seriamente –No se que le ha hecho Kakarotto, pero tenemos que buscar la manara de que no se le vuelva a acercar nunca. Solo espero que Bardock quiera cooperar- Gogeta asintió, y los dos hermanos salieron de su casa en busca del comandante de elite.

Cuando la puerta principal fue cerrada, Chichi abrió lentamente la del baño, asomándose primero con discreción para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Después salió rápidamente, ella llevaba un uniforme de combate femenino que consistía en un par de botas negras y rojas, y un traje ceñido de spandex del mismo color que resaltaba su figura, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Ella comenzó a caminar por la casa sintiéndose como una especie de animal enjaulado, pero prefería mil veces estar aquí a estar con Kakarotto.

Sus pasos cesaron de pronto y su boca se abrió con incredulidad sin darse cuenta. Ella podía sentir perfectamente un montón de Ki no muy lejos desapareciendo completamente del mapa, eso quería decir que muchas personas estaban muriendo en ese mismo instante. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza, ella sabía perfectamente quien era el responsable de todo esto.

-No, no puedo hacerlo- dijo mientras se mordía los labios, se sentía como una cobarde, pero por una vez ella admitía que tenía miedo de algo, miedo de Kakarotto –Bulma dice que esta bien enfrentarte a tus temores… pero esto es distinto, ¿verdad?- se preguntó para intentar aliviar su cargo de conciencia, pero el hecho de que posiblemente Kakarotto estuviese matando por su culpa era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir de ninguna manera. –…Voy a arrepentirme de esto…- sin pensarlo mucho Chichi salió volando fuera de la casa de los amables saiyajines, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el foco de destrucción.

Cuando llego no pudo evitar horrorizarse ante toda la sangre salpicada en las paredes, acompañadas de cuerpos incompletos esparcidos por todas partes, claramente obra de Kakarotto. Ella no pudo evitar enfadarse, que alguien matase de esta forma era algo que nunca iba a tolerar –¡KAKAROTTOOOOO!- gritó por encima de sus pulmones mientras tomaba pasos lentos pero firmes hacia el paradero del saiyan. De pronto pudo sentir una respiración pesada en su nuca, provocando que se estremeciera y se diera la vuelta rápidamente, pero no lo pudo ver, solamente mas sangre y cadáveres ocuparon su rango de visión.

De pronto, la luz artificial de los pasillos fue cortada quedando completamente a oscuras, Chichi tragó saliva pesadamente mientras avanzaba con precaución intentando ajustar su vista a la oscuridad más absoluta, pero fue completamente imposible. Ella no pudo evitar hacer gestos de desagrado cada vez que chapoteaba sin querer en un charco de sangre, o pateaba un cadáver… o parte de un cadáver.

-¡Kakarotto!, ¡Sal de tu escondite y lucha!- dijo intentando fingir valentía, mas bien para convencerse a si misma de que no estaba tan asustada, pero era inútil. Chichi podía notar el errático latido de su corazón que delataba su estado anímico. Estaba completamente espantada. Pudo notar como alguien rozaba su cola por detrás, lo que hizo que se girase e instase golpearlo, sin éxito.

-Si luchara contigo, morirías en menos de cinco segundos- susurró él sádicamente en su oreja izquierda. Chichi intento volver a golpearlo, inútilmente.

Kakarotto era muy rápido.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- preguntó temblorosa. De pronto, notó como alguien la agarraba por detrás, inmovilizando sus brazos, y una cola muy fuerte se enrolló en sus piernas dejándolas incapacitadas también. La chica pudo notar algo tibio y baboso recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, no fue muy difícil de adivinar que era su lengua.

-No quiero algo de ti- dijo, riéndose con ironía, mientras la apretaba con más fuerza contra su musculoso cuerpo –Yo te quiero a ti. Quiero tu cuerpo, tu calor, quiero tu mente, quiero tu voluntad, quiero tu espíritu… y lo tendré muy pronto.- dijo mientras rozaba sus afilados dientes en la parte blanda del cuello de la chica. –Lo haré ahora mismo.

-¿Q-qué?- Kakarotto la empujó ferozmente contra una pared, y después la apreso con su cuerpo mientras se convertía en súper saiyajin y una majestuosa aura dorada comenzaba a rodearlo, iluminando una parte del sitio. Chichi contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio lleno de sangre por todas pares, y ella también estaba manchada con el mismo líquido rojo en todos los lugares donde Kakarotto la había tocado.

-Que empiece el juego…

OoOoO

-Creo que esto es una situación que puedes comprender- comenzó Gogeta lentamente –no quiero a tu hijo cerca de MI hija.

-¡Espera!..., Gogeta, ¿tienes una hija? ¿Por que nunca lo dijiste?

-Ese no es el tema, Lyra- intervino Bardock poniendo los ojos en blanco brevemente. –Como tu dijiste, comprendo que no quieras a Kakarotto cerca de Milk, ya que es muy posible que pueda terminar en tragedia, ¿Pero a caso sabes que trama mi hijo con ella?- preguntó de repente. Gogeta negó con frustración.

-Seguramente solo querrá matarla sin ningún motivo, como con todos.- tomo esta vez la palabra Vegetto –Miren, nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí mas que nada para decirles que si Kakarotto daña a Milk, no dudaremos ni un solo segundo en matarlo. Creo que lo más correcto es advertiros- anunció solemnemente. Lyra se tapo la boca con una mano mientras salía hacia la cocina sin decir palabra. Bardock la miro de reojo, y después se volvió hacia los gemelos mientras suspiraba por lo bajo.

-Me parece justo, aunque quisiéramos ni yo ni mi pareja podemos retener a Kakarotto de ninguna forma, ya lo hemos intentado antes, y fracasamos. Entiendo que quieras proteger a tu hija.- Gogeta asintió una vez con calma.

-Gracias, pensé que lo más correcto es tenerles avisados para evitar posibles enfrentamientos futuros…

-Pero no creen que esto puede ser distinto…

-Lyra, cállate- ordeno Bardock, pero la saiyajin frunció el ceño mientras salía de la cocina.

-No voy a callarme por que tu me lo digas- dijo, y después se dirigió hacia Gogeta –Por favor, antes de pasar a la violencia intentar averiguar sus intenciones, no me gustaría quedarme sin un hijo.- prácticamente rogó a pesar de demostrar un acto de debilidad. Bardock gruño mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero una parte muy grande de él estaba de acuerdo con su pareja.

-No prometo nada, pero lo voy a intentar- dijo Gogeta mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro con suavidad, pasando por alto el segundo gruñido de Bardock, esta vez producido por los celos al tocar a su hembra.

OoOoO

Kakarotto pasaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su presa casi con desesperación por no dejar ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo sin tocar, mientras le iba despojando de su ropa de nuevo. Por otro lado Chichi ya no luchaba con la fiereza de antes, experiencias pasadas la hicieron comprender que intentar frenar los actos del asesino era completamente inútil.

-Por favor, detente- volvió a decir, y cerró los ojos intentando retener las lágrimas de impotencia y miedo.

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer- respondió mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello subiendo hasta llegar a su boca intensificando su beso. Kakarotto la agarró de las caderas y la levanto hasta que quedaron a la misma altura, después hizo que enrollase sus piernas alrededor de su cintura –Me gustó como gritaste mi nombre al principio- susurró seductoramente con maldad y malicia –Voy a asegurarme de que lo vuelvas a hacer, pero con mas pasión.

-No entiendo- se quejó la saiya mientras ponía sus manos sobre su torso desnudo e intentaba apartarlo de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya entenderás- Kakarotto comenzó a hacer movimientos sexuales con sus caderas contra las de la chica, excitándola. Mientras con sus manos estimulaba sus senos de forma experta. De pronto pudo sentir un cosquilleo entre sus piernas, y pudor ver que era la cola de la mujer, estaba seguro de que actuaba de forma involuntaria, pero eso no provocó que le gustase menos su toque.

Kakarotto se posicionó contra su entrada mientras la atacaba con un beso feroz, y la penetró de una envestida sin previo aviso. El saiyajin notó para su placer como la hembra gritaba de dolor en el beso, pero eso no impidió que continuara besándola. La estrechez de la joven era bastante incomoda, casi podía sentir calambres en su hombría, pero eso solo le confirmó su evidente virginidad. Kakarotto comenzó a salir y a entrar en ella rápidamente en un ritmo muy profundo, sin tener en cuenta el estado de ella, solo se ocupaba de su propio disfrute.

Chichi no hacia mas que patalear para intentar eliminar al intruso de sus entrañas, el dolor que estaba experimentando era casi insoportable, pero ella había salido de situaciones peores, aunque ese pensamiento no la hizo sentirse mejor. De pronto, Kakarotto la agarró de las caderas y comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo para aumentar su ritmo de envestidas.

-¡Di mi nombre, quiero que lo grites!- demandó él dándole una sonrisa vanidosa, Chichi cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras negaba con la cabeza rápidamente, agitando su pelo azabache de un lado a otro. -¿No lo vas a hacer? Jaja, ya lo veremos- Kakarotto la tiró contra el piso sobre un pequeño charco de sangre, mientras profundizaba en sus envestidas.

Chichi cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando notó como el dolor desaparecía, para ser reemplazado por un gran placer que comenzaba a acumularse en el centro de su vientre. Ella empezó a gemir en voz baja, pero no pasaron desaparecidos en los oídos del saiyajin. Kakarotto gruño con fuerza cuando noto que estaba a punto de acabar, al igual que ella.

-¡Di mi nombre!- ordeno, agarrando la cola de Chichi entre sus dedos mientras la acariciaba retorciéndola ligeramente, provocando que aumentase la intensidad de sus gemidos.

-nggg- ella negó con la cabeza con vehemencia mientras rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas del saiyajin de forma voluntaria. Kakarotto bajo una de sus manos hacia el sexo de la chica sin bajar el ritmo de sus penetraciones en ningún momento, y comenzó a estimular su botón con el pulgar moviéndolo en círculos, provocando que ella arquease su espalda dejándole el camino libre hacia sus generosos senos. Kakarotto se metió su pezón izquierdo en la boca y comenzó a morderlo con suavidad, para después pasar su lengua calmando un poco el dolor.

–Kakarotto- sus oídos se animaron al oír eso, pero no le fue suficiente, y comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de su pulgar mientras clavaba sus dientes en su pezón extrayendo un poco de sangre que no dudo en beber ávidamente. –ahhhhh ¡Kakarottooooo!- gritó Chichi con desesperación mientras agarraba la cabellera del macho y lo presionaba todavía mas contra sus senos.

-No fue difícil, ¿verdad?- le preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y no pudo evitar reírse cuando ella negó, respondiendo a su pregunta retórica. Chichi comenzó a gemir mas fuerte cuando notó como el placer de su vientre estaba aumentando todavía más, como si estuviera a punto de explotar en poco tiempo.

Kakarotto se dirigió rápidamente hacia la clavícula de la chica, y clavó en el sus colmillos sin piedad atravesándole la piel y gran parte de carne blanda, mientras sentía venirse en su interior llenándola con su semilla. La saiya, muy lejos de sentir dolor gritó en éxtasis cuando Kakarotto la mordió, llevándola a terminar en ese mismo momento.

La respiración de la fémina era pesada y costosa, ella se desplomó completamente contra el suelo mientras jadeaba, mirando a su captor con los ojos entre cerrados por el cansancio, su mente estaba completamente confundida ante todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando ahora y acababa de experimentar momentos atrás. Todo era tan confuso para ella. Pero sin embargo no le importaba mucho, ya que el dolor en su cuerpo ahora no era muy grande y no estaba muerta ni nada por el estilo… simplemente exhausta, lo que la convertía en una presa más fácil de lo que ya era.

Kakarotto todavía continuaba encima de ella en posición dominante, pero esta vez con su cuerpo recostado encima del de la joven. Él no estaba ni de lejos tan cansado como la que ahora se podría definir como su pareja, sonrió, le gustaba pensar en ella como una pareja. El saiyajin pasó su mano por el enmarañado pelo de la chica, apreciando su suavidad como nunca antes se había molestado en hacer, mientras sus ojos contemplaban su estado debilitado, ella tenía muy poco aguante, aunque admitía que no estaba mal para una primera vez. Una minúscula parte de él le susurraba que ella se veía completamente adorable en este estado, pero otra le decía que la matara en ese instante tras haber saciado sus necesidades básicas. Kakarotto negó con fuerza para quitarse esos absurdos pensamientos, mientras se levantaba del suelo y la tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Chichi solo dio un pequeño quejido de protesta, pero no puso ninguna resistencia física, principalmente por que no pudo.

-Ahora nadie podrá apartarte de mi lado- dijo el saiyajin solemnemente muy cerca del oído de la joven…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que el Lemmon haya sido de su agrado después de lo mucho que les hice esperar jejeje, por cierto, lamento la tardanza, pero a parte de FF había dejado mi cuenta de DA (DeviantArt) abandonada por un laaargo tiempo, y mis seguidores ya me estaban reclamando una galería nueva jajaja (prometo hacer algún Fanart de esta historia) :D**

**De todas formas, los últimos comentarios que recibí sirvieron para que me diera cuenta de que ya me tenía que apurar en escribir un capitulo nuevo, es decir, este capítulo c: y pasar una noche casi sin dormir XD**

**Y el motivo por el que decidí que Gogeta fuera el padre de Milk y Vegetto su tío, fue el simple hecho de que no me gusta poner muchos personajes OC en mis historias, en la mayoría yo solo pongo una, que es mi musa Lyra :3 espero que lo comprendan…**

**Y ya saben, cuanto mas review más actualización jeje XD y como siempre…**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	6. El Dueño de su Vida

**Broken Innocence**

**_Descargo de Responsabilidad:_****Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes. ¡Todos ellos les pertenecen al estupendo Akira Toriyama sensei!... también va haber un personaje OC _PixieGirl_**

**_Este fic esta clasificado M, lo leen bajo su responsabilidad…_**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! ^^ Estoy muy contenta con el apoyo que recibo en este historia :D ¡Gracias!**

**_Edades de los personajes:_**

**Chichi: 17, Bulma: 20, Kakarotto: 28, Vegeta: 30, Turles: 21, Raditz: 31, Broly: 28, Nappa: 45, Gogeta y Vegetto: 35, Bardock: 49, Lyra: 47.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI****_… El dueño de su vida…_**

Kakarotto observaba a la que ahora era su mujer dormir profundamente. Apenas él la levanto entre sus brazos después de la sesión de sexo, ella cayó desmayada por el agotamiento. Él saiyan no pudo evitar reír con malicia al verla, ahora que la había marcado estaba seguro de que todo sería diferente. Aunque quisiera, ya no tenía escapatoria posible de él.

La saiyan se movió ligeramente en su sueño mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido ni significado alguno para él, como por ejemplo "chocolate", y comenzaba a mordisquear la almohada como si intentase comérsela. Después comenzó a moverse de forma más exagerada hasta quedar acostada en posición diagonal a la cama aforrándose en un fuerte abrazo con la almohada llena de babas. Y colocó sus pies en alto sobre el torso de Kakarotto, para después quedarse totalmente quieta al haber encontrado una posición relativamente cómoda para ella, pero no para él.

Kakarotto comenzó a gruñir cuando de pronto Chichi empezó a patearlo en sueños, y a reírse por lo bajo. ¡Esto era ridículo! ¡¿Qué estaría soñando esa mujer?! Kakarotto esperaba que ella no fuese así siempre que dormía, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando cayo de la cama por una fuerte envestida producida por el pie derecho de la joven.

Kakarotto se levantó del piso gruñendo gravemente, y aumento la intensidad de sus gruñidos cuando la vio estirada sobre la cama ocupándola en su totalidad. Era increíble que para el tamaño tan reducido del cuerpo de la mujer, consiguiera acaparar una cama tan grande como la suya. El saiyan agarró un extremo del lecho y lo volteó completamente, dejando a la saiyajin debajo de la cama semi-aplastada. Después salió de la habitación con la intención de ordenar a algún cocinero del palacio que preparase su comida.

OoOoO

-¿Qué esperan que hagamos?

-No lo sé, simplemente tendríamos que quedarnos aquí a la espera de alguna mejora. Yo no se nada acerca del tratamiento para los humanos enfermos o heridos, y no me interesa aprender sobre ello- enfatizó un científico de piel violeta y pelo verde, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Pero Gogeta y Vegetto nos matarán si ella llega a morir!- exclamó su alumno.

-¡A mi no me grites mocoso!- el científico se acercó amenazadoramente hacia el joven mientras este agachaba la cabeza.

-L-lo siento, maestro.- se disculpó mientras hacía una reverencia a su tutor. Los dos científicos estaban tan metidos en su discusión que ninguno se percato de que la humana de pelo azul comenzaba a mostrar signos de conciencia.

Bulma abrió los ojos costosamente mientras oía a los dos individuos discutir. Ella sentía que estaba siendo aplastada en la camilla médica, pero sabía que esto era cosa de la gravedad.

"_Estúpida gravedad" _Maldijo mentalmente mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para poder sentarse sobre la superficie metálica y fría que era la camilla. A ella no le interesaba que los dos extraños sujetos percibiesen su mejoramiento, así que decidió escapar de allí aprovechando su distracción.

Al haber estado varias horas bajo la inmensa gravedad del planeta Vegita, ella se veía capaz de tolerarla con más facilidad, y sabía que con el paso del tiempo llegaría un momento en que no le dificultase nada en su libertad corporal.

Bulma se deslizó fuera de la camilla poniéndose de pie costosamente, para después salir de la habitación corriendo sigilosamente sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó mientras caminaba por los fríos pasillos de mármol pulido con la espalda pegada a la pared. Bulma se asomó en la esquina del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había ningún saiyajin rondando, y después salió corriendo rápidamente mientras agarraba la corta falda de su bata médica y la estiraba hacia abajo para que cubriese mejor sus piernas sobreexpuestas.

-¡Quiero todo esto limpio!- Bulma casi se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando escucho eso, la voz de ese saiyajin estaba tan enfurecida que consiguió espantarla al momento. Bulma se agachó mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la voz, rogando mentalmente para pasar desapercibida.

Vegeta pateó los cadáveres con enfado, ese Kakarotto estaba reduciendo demasiado su numero de soldados de elite, a él no le molestaría tanto si se dedicase a destripar a los de tercera clase, pero no, siempre tenía que hacer lo que quería.

-Reducirlos a cenizas, mandarles a su familia los cadáveres desechos como están ahora ¡No me importa! ¡Pero no quiero ver ni un segundo más a esta escoria en MI suelo!

-S-sí príncipe Vegeta- dijeron los saiyajines horrorizados.

Bulma tuvo que contener la respiración para evitar seguir respirando en ese ambiente que olía a descomposición, tan solo echar una ojeada a los cadáveres desmembrados conseguía ponerla enferma. La joven de pelo azul fue retrocediendo lentamente procurando ser lo mas silenciosa posible. Ella solo sabía que quería irse bien lejos de ese sitio fuese como fuese.

¡PAM!

Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras maldecía a su suerte. Ella había pateado sin querer un trozo de metal, y por consiguiente retumbó en un molesto ruido.

"_¡Que no lo hayan oído, que no lo hayan odio!" _rogó la científica mentalmente.

-¿oyeron eso?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota!

"_D'ho! ¡¿Por qué yo?!" _se preguntó mientras se deba la vuelta sobre sus talones y emprendía una carrera, de la cual no pudo dar mas de cinco pasos que se chocó contra una especie de muro de ladrillos y cayó al suelo con fuerza.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- habló el príncipe de pelo en punta, mientras miraba con superioridad a la terrícola. Bulma solo le dio una mirada desafiante mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Vegeta la devolvió al suelo de una sola patada.

-auch! ¡Eres un bruto!- se quejó la terrícola, para después mirarlo mas detalladamente –un bruto sexy- agregó sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!- le preguntó un poco confuso por su elección de palabras. -¡¿Qué haces en mis dominios, esclava?! ¡Estoy seguro de que no perteneces a este lugar! ¡Vete con tu dueño!

-¡Primero!- comenzó ella muy enfadada mientras algunos soldados jadeaban, nadie le alzaba la voz al príncipe -¡ya se que no pertenezco a ese **apestoso** lugar! ¡Y segundo! ¡Yo definitivamente NO tengo dueño!

-¡Insolente!- gruño Vegeta con rabia mientras la agarraba de su cabellera azul y la alzaba del suelo a la fuerza. -¡nadie se atreve a hablarme de esa forma, por que todo el que lo hace, muere!- gritó mientras cargaba una esfera de Ki en su mano.

-¡Espera!- dijo Raditz que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando identificar a la terrícola de rostro familiar.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Raditz?!

-Esa esclava ya la había visto antes, ella estaba con la mujer saiyan.

-¿Así que ella es la famosa fugitiva?- preguntó Vegeta mientras alzaba una ceja y volvía a mirar a la terrícola. –con lo torpe y chillona que es, es difícil de creer.

-¡oye!- gritó ofendida.

-¡Silencio!- Bulma cerró la boca con fuerza. Vegeta sonrió de lado mientras la soltaba de la cabellera y la agarraba por el cuello. –Si pudiste burlar a todos mis guardas durante el trayecto hacia este planeta, quizás no eres tan estúpida como aparentas- Bulma se mordió las mejillas para acallar todos los insultos que quería salir de su boca en ese mismo momento.

OoOoO

-¡Krillin, veamos quien es capaz de terminarse el platillo antes!- gritó Chichi mientras Lunch ponía la mesa, la mujer sonrió al ver a los dos adolescentes compitiendo como siempre solían hacer.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero esta vez no me ganarás!- dijo el chico calvo.

-¡Siempre te gano! ¿Por qué no lo haré ahora?

-Oh, vamos, eres una chica, y por eso siempre te dejo ganar, yo soy un caballero.- Chichi miró confusa al niño presuntuoso que estaba intentando miserablemente coquetear con ella.

-Definitivamente, no eres ningún caballero- habló con convicción, provocando que el chico se cayese de su silla ante ese comentario que casi podría tomarse como un insulto –No eres un caballero por que no tienes un caballo.- confirmó ella la evidencia con inocencia. Krillin volvió a sentarse mientras sudaba, para él ya no era una sorpresa la "lógica" de su amiga. Chichi prácticamente era un caso perdido.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer con rapidez.

-¡Ey! ¡Tramposo! ¡No comiences antes que yo!- Chichi prácticamente metió su cara en el plato y comenzó a devorar el arroz de forma sobrehumana.

De repente, la puerta de KameHause fue abierta de par en par por una joven Bulma de 16 años, que llegaba sonriendo resplandeciente sujetando el radar del Dragón con emoción.

-¡Hola chicos!- chilló ella contenta –mi radar dice que hay una esfera no muy lejos de aquí, y me preguntaba si alguien puede venir a ayudar… ¡CHICHI!- gritó enfadada, mientras sacaba la cabeza de la niña con cola de mono del plato de comida -¡No eres ningún animal, tienes que aprender a comer como las personas!- recriminó.

-Ayyy, Bulma, voy a perder- se quejó la semi-adolescente de 13 años.

-¡GANÉ!- vociferó Krillin cuando vació completamente su plato.

-¡No vale, Bulma me distrajo! ¡Quiero una revancha!

-¡De eso nada!- se negó el niño –yo ya estoy lleno.

-¡Revancha!

-¡NO!

-Sí.

-No- Krillin se cruzó de brazos obstinado.

-que sí.

-que no.

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!- grito Chichi con todas sus fuerzas y Bulma se dio una palmada en la frente.

-De acuerdo, no habrá una revancha- acordó Krillin intentando contener la risa.

-¡Viva! ¡Gané!... ¡espera!- dijo la niña cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, Krillin la había engañado… otra vez.

-Jajaja, fuiste muy lenta- se buró él.

-¡Vasta, niños!- tomó la palabra el maestro Roshi, que fue despertado de su siesta debido al griterío. –Hola Bulma- la saludó mientras ajustaba sus gafas para tener mejor vista del escote de la joven, y sonrió pervertidamente.

-Hola- respondió ella secamente intentando contener sus ganas de golpear al maestro pervertido.

-¿Bulma, tienes hambre?- preguntó Lunch amablemente. Bulma sonrió mientras negaba.

-No, gracias, ya comí. Solo vine para ver quien viene conmigo a buscar una esfera del dragon que no está muy lejos de aquí… pero fui interrumpida cuando vi a cierta niña comportándose como un mono sin adiestrar.- recriminó la peliazul mandando una mirada a la joven.

-Bueno Bulma, ya sabes que va a ser difícil convertir a Chichi en una "señorita" como tu quieres, solo hay que mirarla- todos miraron a la joven, que en ese momento estaba corriendo en círculos persiguiéndose la cola de mono mientras reía. –Cambiando de tema- dijo rápidamente antes de que todos los presentes cayesen de espaldas –Podríamos ir todos a buscar la esfera, ya llevamos mucho tiempo recluidos en esta isla.

-¡Me parece una idea fantástica!- acordó Lunch sonriente.

-¿Esto es como una especie de excursión?- preguntó esta vez Krillin.

-¿Excursión?- Preguntó Chichi dejando a su colita de lado. -¡Sí, que bien!- ella se lanzó sobre Krillin mientras le otorgaba un abrazo de oso. -¡excursión!

-Chi…chi… me-estas-asfixiando.- se quejó el niño mientras se reía. Ella soltó una risita, pero paró cuando Krillin comenzó a reírse más y más fuerte, hasta comenzar a darle miedo.

-¿Krillin?- pregunto bajando la intensidad de su abrazo, pero sin soltarle. De pronto, todos comenzaron a reírse alocadamente, menos Bulma, que solo sonreía con diversión, parecía que no era consiente del extraño ambiente que había de pronto en la sala.

Krillin comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que empezó a convulsionar en los brazos de su amiga. Chichi gritó con miedo mientras lo recostaba en el suelo, viendo con terror como comenzaba a salir espuma de la boca de su amigo de la infancia. –¡Krillin! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Respóndeme!- exigió mientras lo intentaba mantener quieto en el suelo, pero sus convulsiones eran muy fuertes. -¡que alguien me ayude!- Chichi levantó la mirada desesperadamente en busca de algún tipo de ayuda, pero todos continuaban riéndose, incluso Bulma. –¡Lunch!

La niña corrió hacia ella, agarrándola de la mano y apretándola con fuerza para que le hiciese caso, pero Lunch era completamente ajena de ella. Chichi dio un grito ahogado cuando vio que mucha sangre comenzaba a descender por las piernas de la mujer, formando un gran charco carmesí en el suelo. Chichi giró su cabeza hacia el maestro Roshi, llorando cuando lo encontró en el suelo, muerto. Su cabeza estaba separada de su cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros, y tenía una extraña espada incrustada en su pecho, propiedad de Lunch, pero no había nadie empuñándola. La niña volvió su atención hacia la cocinera cuando esta cayó al suelo, muerta. Pero sin embargo todavía mantenía una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blanco perla manchados de sangre. Chichi se encrespó al ver esa sonrisa más bien maniática, en vez de amable como siempre solía ser. Mientras retrocedía sobre sus pasos aterrorizada, hasta que tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.

Chichi se tapó la nariz y la boca con sus manos cuando la invadió un fuerte olor a descomposición. Y bajó la vista con miedo por ver sobre que había tropezado, la niña gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver el cadáver mutilado de su amigo, y por su aspecto llevaba varías semanas en estado de putrefacción. Ella se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa, inatentando olvidar las imágenes de sus amigos muertos. Intentando olvidar aquella espada teñida de rojo que por un segundó la hipnotizó, aquella sonrisa muerta, y aquellas enormes moscas y larvas blancas en el cuerpo de Krillin.

Una vez afuera, Chichi comenzó a mirar frenéticamente a sus costados buscando a Bulma. Ella no la vio salir en ningún momento, pero tampoco la vio dentro de la casa.

-¡Buuulmaaa!- la llamó con desesperación una y otra vez, pero nadie respondió a su llamado.

Chichi sintió su corazón romperse cuando de pronto comprendió una cosa, ella estaba sola. Todos sus amigos habían muerto, y probablemente aunque se negase a creerlo, Bulma también. Ella no hizo nada para protegerlos o evitar esto, les había fallado a todos… y ahora estaba sola.

La niña cayó de rodillas en la arena de la playa en dirección al mar, mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente la perdida de sus amigos, y el hecho de que la cosa que los mató, probablemente valla a por ella ahora.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero el sol estaba desapareciendo en el ocaso. Tiñendo el cielo de un rojo intenso, que solo consiguió avivar sus horribles recuerdos. De pronto, pudo sentir como algo la agarraba por la cintura, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la muerte… pero nunca llegó. Lo que la agarró, comenzó a arrastrarla hacia atrás ligeramente, hasta dejarla sentada sobre su propio regazo. La chica de pelo media noche comenzó a temblar con fuerza, negándose a abrir sus ojos. Su oreja captó una respiración grave muy cerca de ella, poniéndola nerviosa.

-Abre los ojos- habló por primera vez la entidad misteriosa. Chichi no quería hacerle caso, pero algo en ella la obligó a obedecer, ella pensó que solo se trataba por que era la voz de un adulto, y Bulma siempre le dijo que tenía que obedecer a todos los adultos… a todos los que aparentemente no intentasen matarla.

Ella abrió los ojos un poco reacia, encontrándose con la cara de un hombre de pelo alborotado que tenía un extraño aparato de color rojo sobre su ojo izquierdo. Su mirada era fría y severa, pero casi podía ver un atisbo bondad dirigida especialmente a ella… pero pensó que eran solo imaginaciones suyas. La chica ya no pudo soportarlo más, y rompió a llorar escondiéndose en el hueco del cuello del extraño.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero a ella se le convirtieron en horas. Mientras Chichi estuvo llorando, el hombre no hizo ni un solo gesto ni para consolarla y tampoco de enfado por su vulnerabilidad.

-L-lo siento- gimió ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas e intentaba alejarse del hombre. Pero él la retuvo en su regazo, colocando de nuevo sus manos en su cintura. Chichi volvió a sentirse nerviosa, pero tampoco quería alejarse de él por motivos desconocidos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó el ente de pronto, sobresaltando a la niña ya que no esperaba que hablase de nuevo.

-Mis amigos han muerto…- dijo volviendo a lagrimear –estoy sola.- El hombre la miró impasible, mientras corría el cabello de su cuello a un lado, exponiéndolo.

-No estás sola- afirmó, pero su voz no sonó para nada amable, casi parecía que la amabilidad estaba fuera de su naturaleza. Ella lo miró interrogante, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando él pasó su dedo alrededor de su cicatriz, que por cierto no sabía que la tenía. Chichi sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, y no pudo evitar disgustarse ligeramente cuando dejo de acariciar la cicatriz.

Chichi se recostó ligeramente sobre el torso del hombre, mientras comenzaba a dormitar por el agotamiento emocional sin darse cuenta. Desde que ese desconocido se acercó a ella, toda la amargura y el miedo fue desapareciendo gradualmente. Siendo sustituido por una inquietante tranquilidad.

-¡Chichi!- la niña dio un salto fuera del alcance del hombre, al reconocer la voz desesperada de Bulma.

-¡Bulma!- respondió, mientras no podía evitar sonreír al saber de su bien estar. Chichi comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando la vio retroceder -¿Qué ocurre Bu?

-N-no te acerques a mí- tartamudeó la joven de pelo azul.

-Bulma…- Chichi intento volver a avanzar, pero se detuvo cuando Bulma le lazó una piedra que aterrizo sobre su cabeza, pero a penas consiguió dañarla.

-¡Eres uno de ellos! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- gritó la terrícola enfadada.

-N-no se a que te refieres- alegó la niña de 13 años mientras sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a escocer debido a nuevas lágrimas.

-¡Vete de aquí, saiyan! ¡Solamente, VETE!

-No, Bulma… ¡espera! ¡Bulma, espera!- Chichi intento perseguirla cuando la joven científica se alejó de ella hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero fue retenida cuando el saiyajin apareció de la nada delante de ella, su mirada era severa.

-Tu no perteneces a este sitió- dijo mientras la agarraba de la muñeca posesivamente –Ahora tú me perteneces a mí. Ya no tienes ningún amigo ni nadie que defender, eres mía.

-No- Chichi intentó soltarse de su agarre para buscar a Bulma –Yo no te pertenezco, ¡no! ¡Suéltame! Nooooo…

OoOoO

Chichi se despertó de un sobresalto, ella miró su entorno como un cervatillo en alerta y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando comprendió que todo fue un mal sueño. Un _horrible, horrible sueño. _

Chichi dio unas respiraciones pesadas hasta que logro calmarse un poco más. Su cuerpo estaba empapado completamente por un sudor frío que le provocaba temblores. Sintiéndose enferma, la saiyajin consiguió reunir el equilibrio suficiente para salir de la cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Ya que había reconocido que se encontraba en la habitación de Kakarotto, y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de que no estaba para escapar.

Chichi salió de la habitación dando tumbos por los intricados pasillos del palacio, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa al tener la sensación de que estaba caminando en círculos agotando sus pocas fuerzas. Por motivos desconocidos, la saiya se sentía terriblemente debilitada, sentía que alguien le había absorbido su vitalidad y su fuerza, cosas que ella no sabía como recuperar de nuevo. Su vista comenzó a volverse borrosa, y cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies que trabajaban sin coordinación.

Pasó un tiempo, ella no pudo saber cuanto, pero sintió que fueron horas hasta que alguien comenzó a sacudir su hombro en busca de una respuesta de conciencia que su cuerpo se negaba a dar. Chichi lamentablemente no pudo saber de quien se trataba, ya que se encontraba recostada boca abajo.

-Milk, Milk, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella gimió ligeramente intentado demostrar que estaba relativamente consciente, hacia aquella voz en la que pudo identificar a Vegetto. –Vamos, te llevaré a casa.- el saiyan de pelo oscuro la levantó entre sus brazos, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su casa donde le esperaba su hermano, agitado, y sobre todo, enfadado con la joven desobediente –Nos debes un montón de explicaciones.- recriminó de pronto con suavidad. Chichi solo entreabrió los ojos con cansancio y murmuró algo entre dientes. Vegetto pudo saber que había nombrado a su amiga terrícola, seguramente le preguntó sobre su estado.

-Ella seguramente esta bien, recuperándose. Después iremos a verla- prometió mientras habría la puerta de su casa de una patada, no la derribó completamente, pero destrozó la cerradura. -¡Hermano, la encontré!- anunció preparándose mentalmente ante la posible reacción de Gogeta al verla.

En menos de un segundo, el saiyan de pelo rubio se encontraba al lado de la joven, mientras su mirada oscilaba entre el enfado y la preocupación -¡¿Qué demonios le ocurrió?!- exigió saber mientras acariciaba su lacia cabellera negra empapada de sudor. Vegetto negó dando entender que no sabía nada, y la llevó directamente a la habitación de invitados. Recostándola en la cama con suavidad.

-¿Crees que Kakarotto tiene algo que ver?- preguntó Vegetto cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

-Lo dudo, ella parece estar gravemente enferma, nada más. Por suerte no presenta más heridas o contusiones de las que ya tenía antes…- Gogeta cortó su explicación rápidamente cuando percibió un extraño olor en la habitación. El era un olor bastante dulce, pero no empalagoso, que surgía directamente de su hija. Él ya lo había olido antes, pero había pasando tanto tiempo que no recordaba donde.

-Joder, no- murmuró Vegetto para si mismo cuando halló un atisbo de sangre procedente del cuello de la fémina, y se acercó a ella quitándole el pelo que cubría la parte intermedia entre el cuello y la clavícula de la joven, revelando sus peores temores al hallar una gran marca de mordedura bastante reciente. El dio un saltó lejos de la joven al escuchar un grave gruñido procedente de su hermano gemelo. Vegetto sentía que era su deber calmarlo de alguna manera, pero no pudo, ya que podía entender su enfado, y él mismo lo estaba experimentando en ese mismo momento. Gogeta era su hermano gemelo, y por eso sentía que Milk era también su hija.

-Voy a matarlo- gruño Gogeta sombríamente, pero fue detenido cuando su hermano colocó su mano fuertemente sobre su hombro, sacándole de sus pensamientos vengativos.

-No sabemos con seguridad quien le hizo esto, debes comprender que cualquier maldito saiyan pudo haberla reclamado como suya mordiéndola al saber que probablemente esta sea su última oportunidad de tener descendencia.- Explico Vegetto seriamente. Gogeta asintió mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo rubio con agitación, él estaba lleno de ira, y necesitaba descargarla sea como sea. Pero él se negaba a dejarla sola de nuevo, aunque sea solo por unos minutos. El saiyan pudo notar que alguien estaba tirando ligeramente de sus pantalones blancos, y miró hacia abajo, sorprendiéndose al hallar a la joven debilitada reclamando su atención.

-Milk, en tu estado no puedes moverte ni hacer esfuerzos- recriminó mientras la empujaba de nuevo hacia la cama para que se recostase. Chichi negó ligeramente mientras se aferraba de su brazo para acercarla a ella, la saiya se encontraba en un estado delirante debido a su fiebre, ella parecía esforzarse mucho para acercarse al saiyajin hasta poder abrazarlo. Algo en el olor de Gogeta le resultaba muy familiar, conseguía calmarla y aliviar ligeramente el enorme vacío que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

-Padre- murmuró ella débilmente. Gogeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, él estaba seguro de que ella no sabía su verdadera identidad, y supuso que a lo mejor habló por instinto. Pero aún así, el saiyan no pudo evitar sonreír al oír por primera vez a su única hija llamarlo "padre".

-Valla Gogeta, por tu cara casi parece que ella dijo su primera palabra- comentó Vegetto divertido aligerando el ambiente de la habitación momentáneamente. Gogeta no respondió, solo se limitó a abrazar a Milk más cerca de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vio por última vez que había perdido toda esperanza de un reencuentro. Pero al parecer, se equivocaba.

Los dos saiyajines se tensaron cuando escucharon la puerta de su casa venirse abajo, como ninguno llevaba consigo su rastreador no fueron capaces de reconocer ninguna fuerza de combate desconocida aproximarse a ellos. Gogeta se separó de Milk mientras se colocaba al lado de su hermano en posición de combate. Ambos sabían desde el principio que quien sea que mordió a la saiyan vendría muy pronto a reclamarla.

Kakarotto apareció por la puerta de la habitación de invitados, su expresión era fría y se podía notar su increíble enfado. El hombre miró detrás de los dos hermanos y se encontró con la que ahora era su mujer tendida en la cama, debilitada, y él sabía exactamente por que.

-Devolvérmela.- ordenó secamente, dando a entender que no estaba dispuesto a intentar resolver este tema hablando. Kakarotto era muy capaz de asesinar a los dos molestos hermanos de elite si ellos se niegan a cooperar.

-Maldito hijo de puta, ¡tu fuiste el que la mordió!- gritó Vegetto enfurecido, señalándolo. Kakarotto alzó una ceja y después bufó con exasperación.

-Sí, yo la mordí… pero antes le hice muchas más cosas.- dijo descaradamente mientras sonreía de lado. Vegetto miró de reojo a su hermano, que prácticamente temblaba por la furia contenida. -Por lo tanto, ahora es mi mujer. Ella se encuentra en ese estado por que no esta a mi lado. Esa mujer es más débil de lo que pensé…

-¡Mi hija no es débil!- gritó Gogeta, intentando refrenar sus ganas de matar a aquél saiyan en ese mismo momento. Pero sabía que él tenía las mismas posibilidades de morir si luchaba con Kakarotto, no por nada era unos de los saiyajines mas poderosos que existían.

-Así que eres su padre- dijo Kakarotto un poco asqueado, ahora entendía ese sobreproteccionismo hacia su mujer. –No me importa, ella vendrá conmigo, o sino morirá.

-¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó Vegetto entrando en posición de combate. Pero el saiyan mas joven no se inmutó en absoluto.

-No exactamente, si no viene conmigo ella se irá debilitando con el tiempo, y al final morirá… Gogeta sabe de lo que hablo, ¿verdad?- Kakarotto miró fijamente al macho de pelo platino –tú sufriste la perdida de tu compañera, y caíste en depresión durante años… estoy completamente seguro de que no deseas lo mismo para tu "pequeña".- él sonrió cuando vio que había alcanzado y golpeado duramente el punto débil de los hermanos.

Gogeta cerró sus manos con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, él sabía que Kakarotto tenía razón. Y aunque odiase la idea, si Milk no se iba con él probablemente moriría en poco tiempo. Ya era sorprendente lo debilitada que se encontraba con tan solo separarla de él unos minutos.

-De acuerdo- dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba los hombros en modo de rendición. –puedes llevártela…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Vegetto no daba crédito a lo que oía -¡no puedes permitir que se la lleve!

-Has tomado la decisión correcta- Kakarotto caminó hacia la saiya pasando por alto la mirada de muerte de los otros saiyajines, y la levantó entre sus brazos con brusquedad. Chichi se quejó con dolor mientras abría los ojos ligeramente, y dio un respingo por el miedo cuando se encontró con Kakarotto. –Buenos días.- dijo burlonamente.

Chichi dio un gritó ahogado e intento inútilmente salir de su agarre, ella se encontraba demasiado debilitada en ese momento para poder defenderse. Chichi miró suplicante a Gogeta y Vegetto en busca de ayuda, pero los hermanos solo que se quedaron parados en su lugar, mirándolos. La joven se sintió gravemente traicionada al saber que no harían nada para defenderla como le prometieron antes, sabía que no tuvo que haberse fiado nunca de ellos… pero en ese momento Chichi lo único que necesitaba eran amigos, y al parecer en este planeta era imposible encontrarlos.

-Cuida bien de ella- exigió Gogeta antes de que Kakarotto saliese de su casa.

El saiyan solo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, y giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirarlos de reojo mientras sonreía de forma malvada. Después volvió a emprender su camino hacia la salida, y lo único que se pudo escuchar por última vez de la "pareja", fueron los pasos de él, y las debilitadas protestas de la chica.

-Ella no nos lo perdonará nunca- habló Vegetto después de un largo silencio.

Gogeta agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, él no pudo hacer nada para defenderla, y se sentía gravemente deshonrado por ello.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ^^ Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho leyendo el capitulo 6, la verdad es que todavía ni siquiera va por la mitad de la trama, ¡y eso es lo mejor de todo! Este Fanfic va para laaargo! Jejeje**

**ATENCIÓN: **

_**En el próximo capitulo contestaré todos los reviews que contengan alguna pregunta, ya sea sobre la historia, su trayectoria, **__**todos**__** sus personajes, pueden preguntarme todo lo que quieran y hacerme la cantidad preguntas que quieran, y yo les responderé encantada :D Eso sí, no pueden preguntarme sobre la futura trama o como terminará todo, y los motivos son evidentes jejeje ;)**_

**Por favor R&R! (ya saben, así podré actualizar antes) :D**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


End file.
